


Milla: Saiyan of Earth Reinvigorated

by Inkaliber



Series: Milla Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaliber/pseuds/Inkaliber
Summary: A species on the brink of extinction, a tyrant high on his bloodlust, and a galaxy full of danger. How could the Saiyans survive such a challenge? The threat of death over his head, Bardock makes a bold move to save his... daughter? How will the story we all know and love change if a girl took Goku's place? Find out in this reworking of Milla: Saiyan of Earth.
Relationships: OC/Krillin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Milla Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971937
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I know you guys were expecting the rewrite of _Chan in Bellwood,_ but I decided to do something a little different. Let it be known that I am almost finished with the aforementioned reboot, but I decided to take a break due to frustration. With that said, let me get to explaining.**

**A little while after originally posting my first story, I decided to post _Milla: Saiyan of Earth._ Back then I found it hard to continue writing it due to college and a lack of interest. Now that I've matured as a writer, and the fact that there's new material to use, I've decided to give it another go. Thus so here's _Milla: Saiyan of Earth Reinvigorated._ Without further ado, let's begin.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the ideas of its creators.** **I do own OC characters, objects, concepts and creatures unless stated otherwise.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

_Age 736, Planet Vegeta_

In a medical wing on a planet different from Earth, a man was sitting in a chair. He wore your basic saiyan armor, his being black and green, a pair of red armbands, and a pair of black combat boots that went with the armor. He looked down at his hands, quickly noting the uncharacteristic shaking caused by his nerves. He wiped his forehead with his tail unconsciously. He was Bardock, a legend among low class warriors, and his wife was giving birth.

The warrior was becoming increasingly antsy, much to his own confusion. He hadn't been this stressed when Raditz was born. This shouldn't be any different, even if this was the first natural Saiyan birth in years. With Raditz, he knew a son of his wouldn't have a problem being born. That is where the problem stands, however, because this child wasn't going to be a boy.

His mate was having a girl, something he was not prepared for. He was tense when he first heard it. He thought it was because he expected a boy, which definitely played a key factor in his nerves going haywire. He soon found, however, that he was tense from fear. That thought made him worry the most out of everything else.

Fear! Saiyans weren't afraid of anything, even the anger of King Vegeta. They fought monsters stronger than them for the thrill of it. The zenkai boost made them stronger when recovering from near death experience, so fear was never in their vocabulary. So why was he scared about having a daughter?

He soon realized it was fear for his daughter's safety. Fear that someone might try to do her harm. Fear that someone will try to take her away from him. He dreaded the thought of losing her, whether in battle or to some happy-go-lucky man who wouldn't care about her. He'd never tell a soul that fact mind you.

The door to the infirmary opened, and a medic walked out. Bardock rose to his feet with a serious look on his face. The man sent him a similarly serious face, not exactly thrilled with his line of work.

"Go in if you want." said the medic. Bardock practically knocked the door down entering the room. His face went from serious to awe within a fraction of a second. There was his mate, Gine, holding his daughter who was wrapped in a blue cloth. His daughter had her mother's hair.

When she opened her eyes, Bardock saw him in them even though saiyans all had similar eyes. She made a very un-saiyan like giggle as she saw her father. She definitely had her mother's personality. He walked closer to them, the look of adoration still on his face. His mate turned to him with an exhausted smile.

"Isn't she beautiful Bardock?" asked Gine. The warrior harrumphed in response as he turned his head. He looked back over to his daughter to see her giggling and reaching for him. He picked her up without Gine asking him, which sort of shocked her. The young child smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, her tail unfurling out from the blanket.

What shocked both parents was the appearance her tail. The fur on it was charcoal black, a stark contrast to the usual brown furred appendages Saiyan's were known for. It's true that some saiyans had different colored hair or eyes, but a tail was something else entirely. It was unheard of for a saiyan tail to be any color other than the norm, let alone black. Bardock took his attention off of her tail and on to her face.

He looked her in the eyes, worry beginning to form in his own. She gave him a blank expression as if she was unsure what to make of him. She then exploded into laughter as she grabbed at some of her father's hair. Bardock smiled as she continued to giggle at his expense. He let out a sigh as his daughter released him from her grasp.

"She is." answered Bardock out loud. He barely registered the door opening behind him.

"She's what Bardock?" asked a familiar voice. The legendary warrior looked back to the entrance as one of his Saiyan comrades as he walked in the room. He quickly turned in shock, but he tried to hold a serious face. He had to think of something fast. Gine, noticing her husband's worried expression, decided to speak up.

"Yeah. What name did you choose Bardock?" asked his mate trying to save him. That was just what she did, seeing as he was more prepared for this question.

"Keirra." pronounced Bardock in seriousness but with a hidden joy. "Her name is Keirra. Why are you here Punkin?" He handed his daughter back to his mate as he waited for Punkin's response.

"Just wanted to see the new recruit." replied the man. "I wonder what her power level is? Hope it's better than that first welp of yours." Bardock growled at the implications of those words. It was questions like this that made him worry for the safety of his daughter.

He was interrupted from his thinking when his eldest son shoved past Punkin. Raditz, like Bardock, wore standard saiyan armor. His was orange instead of green, however, and much smaller. He also wore black arm guards and a red band around his right leg. He had long hair like his mother, though it extended down to his lower back.

Raditz didn't care about the child, but the fact that his father tried to hide his emotions meant it was a big deal. He approached his mother, unsure how to deal with the situation. She smiled at him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Raditz!" shouted his mother. "Come meet Keirra!" Raditz had never heard his mother yell at him with such joy and intensity. He didn't know if she'd kill him if he declined, so he did as he was told. Something snapped as his eyes met those of his sister's.

He didn't think of killing her, quite the opposite actually. The way she smiled at him brought about a strange sensation within him. He didn't know why he felt such joy from looking into a young ones eyes, but he did. Her giggles brought a smirk to his face. He lost it as he began to think of something to say.

"She looks strong." said Raditz. He clenched his fist as he irked his own choice of words. 'Strong!? Really!? That's the word I chose to describe my sister!?'

The boy looked to his mother, expecting to see disappointment as the best case scenario. He was relieved when his mother still held her same happy expression. She knew her son wouldn't admit it, but he really liked Keirra. She could see it in his eyes, something he and his father seemed to share.

She looked down at her bundle of joy. She already had the boys wrapped around her finger, even if she didn't know it yet. She foresaw a lot of broken men in the future, mostly due to Bardock and Raditz. She looked to her mate with a large smirk.

"We did good. Right Bardock?" Bardock made sure no one was around before he bent over to rub Keirra on her head.

"Yes we did Gine." answered the legendary warrior. He didn't notice Raditz was still in the room. Bardock didn't care at this moment, and the same went for Raditz. They all looked at the baby in Gine's arms. One would think this happiness would last a life time. Little did they know that a few years could ruin everything.

* * *

_Age 739_

Bardock sighed as he flew towards his home, dark thoughts flowing through his mind. Recently, Frieza had called every Saiyan back to planet Vegeta. Normally only the king himself could make such an order, but no one dared challenge the orders of the Arcosian tyrant. He could destroy entire planets on a whim, going unchallenged by all but the God of Destruction himself. It was this very detail that had him on edge.

With almost every Saiyan currently occupying the planet at this moment, it would be easy for the madman to wipe out their race entirely. It wasn't like the tyrant needed a reason to destroy a race, but the Saiyans played a huge part in the Arcosian Empire's military. They had conquered planet after planet to appease the lizard slimeball, yet he always seemed to have some form of contempt for them. While all this was true, none of these points called for the complete annihilation of their race. If his theory was right, however, no reasoning could ever make the monster stop.

He lowered towards the ground as he reached his home. He had left his scouter behind in order to avoid being spied on. He didn't want any of Frieza's lackies to catch on to his plan. He walked towards the entrance, hesitating over what he was about to do. He didn't want it to come to this, but it's not like he had a choice.

He looked up from his musings to find Gine working on some meat for supper. She now wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. He couldn't help the smile on his face as she hummed a tune to her work. She looked towards him, gasping in surprise at the loon on his face.

"Bardock!" cheered the woman. She quickly put her knife away before running to her mate. The man did nothing to stop his beloved from wrapping her arms around him, a sign of affection she had apparently learned from one of the few visitors to their planet. "When I had heard from Fasha about the order for all Saiyan warriors to return to planet Vegeta, I thought it was a joke." The man nodded as he looked around the building.

"Believe me, I thought it was too at first." agreed the legendary warrior. "It's too bad it wasn't. I was about to teach those degenerates in the Frieza Force how to actually take over a planet." His mate couldn't help but giggle at his antics, even if she knew he was being truthful. She wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded her head.

"I've seen some around the planet recently. I bet even I could give the more boisterous recruits a run for their money if I got the chance." She punched at the air a few times, bringing about a boisterous laugh from her mate. He remembered how she was before their daughter's birth, as well as how quickly she grew confident in her strength. His smile faltered for a split second as he brought himself back to reality.

"How's Keirra doing by the way?" questioned the legendary warrior. "Is she asleep in her bed?" Gine nodded in response, quickly pulling him along. They peeked into the girl's sleeping chambers, Gine making a childishly adoring face as her daughter snored.

"You won't believe how much she wants to be like you and Raditz. She's always going on about how she'll join you in missions one day." Her smile fell to a frown as the duo entered the room. "With how innocent she is, I'd hate to see how she reacts to a conquest." Bardock nodded as he looked to the sleeping Keirra.

She was around the age Saiyan children would normally be released from their pods and prepared for missions. The only reason she wasn't being trained at the moment was due to her age and her unique tail. With her low power level of 20 made him question if she'd ever be ready. He knew time was not a luxury they had, however. He sighed as he let his smile slip into a frown.

"After dark I'm going to steal a pod for her." His mate looked to him in confusion. "We're going to send our daughter to another world." Gine jerked back in terror. He couldn't really be saying this!

"You've gotta be kidding!" Bardock shook his head with a sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be easy the moment his plan popped in his head. He led her out of the room with a serious frown.

"Gine, I'm serious." He knew the look on his mate's face very well. She growled as she clenched her fists, not willing to accept this.

"Have you gone insane!? Why would we ever abandon Keirra like that!? She's barely learned how to walk, let alone talk!" Her mate shook his head as he looked to the room they just left.

"With her latent abilities she's destined to be sent to another world, probably somewhere horrible. We're going to see to it that she at least grows up on a decent planet." Gine looked to the legendary warrior with a downcast face.

"No. She's far too young for that." Bardock closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to this part of their conversation. He looked his mate in the eye as he clenched his own fists.

"I don't think we can afford to wait much longer. Planet Vegeta is no longer safe." Gine put her hands on her hips, a scowl forming on her face.

"And what does that mean? Why would her own home not be safe for her? If this is about her tail we could have her put on Raditz's squad so…" Bardock stomped his foot as he turned to his mate, shocking her in an instant.

"This has nothing to do with her tail! My main concern right now is Frieza!" He took a few breaths as he tried to compose himself. He did not need someone hearing their conversation right now. "I think he's afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan showing up one day."

"Hold on… the Super Saiyan!?" Her eyes widened as she leaned closer to her mate. "But that's only… It's just a children's fairy tale Bardock!" The man nodded as he fully turned to his mate.

"I know that just as much as any competent Saiyan. The problem is, I think he's still bothered by the legend, and I don't imagine he'd want to take any chances." Gine straightened herself as she allowed Bardock to explain himself further. "I get the feeling, that death is on its way for us." A sudden stomp caught the parents off guard.

"Then let us fight to the death!" cried a familiar voice. The duo turned to see Raditz standing before them, his scouter missing as well. Gine put a hand to her chest as she looked to her eldest child.

"Raditz?" questioned the woman. "How long have you been there?" The boy punched his palm as he looked both parents in the eye.

"Enough to know that Frieza will have Hell to pay if he comes here! I'll cut him down myself!" Bardock snarled as he took a step forward.

"Don't be a fool!" roared the head of the house. "You wouldn't last one minute against Zarbon and Dodoria, let alone Frieza! You'd be dead where you stand!" The boy growled before patting his hand against his chest.

"Then send me with Keirra! Together we'll take down anyone who'd oppose us!" His father shook his head in response.

"That is out of the question! You're part of Prince Vegeta's squadron! People would become suspicious of your sudden departure. No doubt his royal pain in the tail would send out a search party to find you, believing you wimped out on an important mission." Gine stepped forward as she held a hand out to her oldest child.

"We're only doing this on a feeling your father has." reassured the mother. "If he turns out to be wrong about all this, then your reputation will be ruined. All your hard work would go down the drain. You can't just throw your life away for…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT!" roared Raditz. Both parents were taken aback by this outburst. They allowed their son to breathe as he tried to recompose himself. "You don't know what it was like to be picked on because of your power level. When your father is a legend among low class warriors, people put high expectations on you."

He looked into Keirra's sleeping chamber, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell. "When Keirra came around, kids started to pick on her for her tail's color. The weight of the problem started to shift from me to her, which would have given me much relief. Instead, I felt this pain in my heart. I couldn't bear to see her go through what I did."

He returned his gaze to his parents, their shock falling into an unreadable emotion. "I got stronger in order to protect her, which caught the eye of Vegeta. He appointed me under his squad after I knocked Choibon's teeth out. I owe everything to her, more than she would ever know." He remained silent as he watched a shadow cover him.

He looked up to see his father standing over him, as if he were prepared to knock him out. The boy gulped in response, but nevertheless stood his ground. "I won't let you send Keirra off to some unknown planet by herself. I… I'll fight you if that's what it takes. I would die before I let anything happen to her!"

Bardock slowly lowered towards his son, the shadows hiding his expression. The boy raised his arm in an effort to block whatever attack would knock him unconscious. The attack never came, however, as he felt a hand rub against his head. He parted his arms to see his father's rare smile. He lowered his guard as the man placed his hands on his shoulders.

"And that is why I am proud of you. You understand the importance of comradery, something Prince Vegeta and the upper class Saiyan's will never replicate. Most of all, you've grown beyond the notions placed upon our kind. That being said, you can't go with Keirra right now." The boy's confusion turned to anger as he scowled.

Before he could go on another rant, however, his father stood up with his arms crossed. "No doubt Prince Vegeta will run off to do his own mission with the tension mounting here, if his coward of a father doesn't send him on one himself. If the worst comes to pass, I want you to seek Keirra out. Do not jeopardize your place among your fellow Saiyans unless necessary for survival, for you may be the last of our kind. Can I count on you to do this for me?"

Raditz struggled as he tried to find an argument in his favor. He couldn't just let this happen to Keirra! He was her big brother: her 'Ditz' as she always called him. No matter how hard he tried, however, he could not disobey his father without getting Keirra hurt. He groaned as he shook his head.

"Fine, but if you're wrong you'll be in for it!" In spite of the disrespect thrown his way, Bardock couldn't help but laugh. He was proud to see his son was no wimp. He knew, between Keirra and Raditz, the Saiyan race was in good hands. How he wished this moment could last forever.

Later that night, he and Gine found themselves flying through the air. He carried the pod over his shoulder with his daughter inside while his wife nervously followed beside him. He could tell she was having second thoughts, even after everything they talked about the afternoon prior. Things only got worse as Keirra decided ridding in a pod wasn't fun anymore. Gine couldn't hold in her worries anymore as her daughter began to cry.

"Is there another option?" questioned the woman. "Let's think about this!" Bardock shook his head in response.

"No!" denied the man. "This is the only choice. If I turn out to be wrong than I'll go after her." Keirra began to cry more and more as she banged against the pod. Gine landed beside her mate, her emotions growing more and more as she placed a hand on her chest.

"In that case, why don't we grab Raditz and run off somewhere together? We could knock ourselves out and…" She was cut off as Bardock looked back at her.

"That won't work. They'd use their Yamoshi forsaken scouters and track us down in no time." Gine sighed as she looked away. There was really no way around this situation, and she didn't like the feeling. She looked to her mate with a concerned frown.

"Why are you going through all this trouble Bardock? I know she's our daughter, but it's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. What's gotten into you?" To her surprise, Bardock looked back to her with a smile unseen before.

"I haven't known what's gone through my head since Keirra was born." He looked forward as he came to a stop. "When Raditz was born, it was your everyday Saiyan birth. I knew exactly what I expected from him and what to do to raise him. Then, my little Onyx came along."

Gine smiled in recognition to Keirra's special nickname. "I actually got to see what we created, and it put things into perspective for me. I've spent my entire life destroying things, and I'd like to save something for a change. This is especially true for someone who's judged as a lower class warrior, like my Keirra." He set the pod down as his daughter let out another cry.

Keirra could be seen wearing a set of Saiyan armor similar to her father's, only it was pink where the green should be. She also wore a black undershirt, white gloves, and a pendant bearing the Saiyan emblem on it. She opened her eyes as she finally ceased her pleas. She looked to her parents, her face still wet from her shed tears. How Gine wanted to wipe those marks from her child's face, yet she knew time was of the essence.

Seeing his mate's growing sorrow, Bardock decided to try and calm her nerves. "I've programmed this to head to a distant planet called Earth. The dominant beings there appear to have low power levels and aren't technologically advanced. The good news is that it's not very valuable so it won't be on Frieza's radar." Gine looked to her daughter with a new sense of confidence, though she could not hide the tear in her eye.

"If your father is wrong about all this, then we'll come find you immediately." Bardock lowered his eyes as their child approached the window. He suddenly smacked his hand against the side of the pod, leaving a small indent as he caught his Keirra's attention.

"Listen Keirra. Do your best to survive on Earth, okay?" The small girl tilted her head in confusion, unsure of what her father meant. Gine couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she leaned in closer.

"We'll see you soon, alright?" The young girl straightened her head as she looked to both of his parents. She didn't know why they looked so sad. Bardock then placed his hand against the glass, a soft smile on his face.

"Be strong." Keirra placed her hand in the middle of her father's own appendage. The glass separated the two from actually touching, but the child could still feel a strange connection between them.

"Pa…Papa?" questioned the young Saiyan. Gine held her hands to her mouth in surprise at this development. Bardock himself felt a tinge of regret for what he was about to do, seeing as his daughter just acknowledged him verbally. He closed his eyes as he steeled his resolve.

"Goodbye." The warrior pulled himself and Gine back as the pod began to lift itself up into the sky. The couple watched as the vehicle flew higher and higher into the atmosphere. Gine couldn't hold her emotions back anymore as she ran out of her mate's grasp. She knew it was futile to fly after her daughter now, but she still needed her to hear her last words in case things were as bad as Bardock thought.

"DON'T FORGET US KEIRRA!" The pod twinkled out of view as it left the planet's atmosphere, leaving no trace that it was ever there. The upset mother began to weep as her mate wrapped a comforting arm around her. All they could do was wait and hope things turned out for the better. They returned home, neither speaking the rest of the night.

* * *

_One Week Later_

It had only been a week since they sent Keirra off to the planet Earth, as well as four days since Raditz was sent off on a mission with the prince's squadron. Who knew so much could change in just a few days? Bardock raised his arms as he blocked a punch from a Frieza Force soldier. He continued to block every attack thrown at him by the man. He quickly brought his hands forward, pressing them against his opponent's stomach.

With a mighty roar, he sent a huge burst of energy forward. The being was incinerated the instant the energy engulfed him, leaving nothing but a scorch mark behind. Bardock huffed and puffed as he floated in the sky. He had been right, much to his fears. Frieza had indeed planned on destroying the Saiyan race.

Never before had he hated being right, but this was a tragedy. He was now grateful that he sent Keirra away, knowing she probably would not survive the onslaught. His wife awaited him back at their home, not knowing that his theory had come to pass. This was a battle he couldn't afford to lose, no matter what the cost. He wanted to see his kids again, here his daughter call him "Papa" once more.

He flew higher into the atmosphere as his rage began to take over. He fought his way through many soldiers, giving them the same fate as their earlier comrade. He was caught off guard by one, however, and was grabbed from behind. Another came by and knead him in the gut. His life seemed to flash before is eyes, though what he saw was definitely not a moment from his past.

He suddenly saw someone who looked like his mate in a strange outfit. She had a serious look plastered on her face, as if she was ready for battle. She was so familiar, yet she wasn't Gine. It finally clicked in his head when he noticed an older version of his son standing beside her. He saw what Keirra was going to look like when she was older.

He soon returned to reality as he threw the two men off of him. He knew enough was enough. The legendary warrior clenched his fist as he looked to the ship in front of him.

"Frieza!" shouted Bardock in saiyan fury. "Get your miserable, slimy tail out here! NOW!" The ship in front of him opened, and a lizard humanoid creature with horns on his head came out of it. While his skin was pink, he had white growths on his body and large purple bulbs on his head and chest.

Bardock growled as he let his energy flair. "We've done everything you asked! We've killed thousands of species, destroyed countless planets, and even sent our children out on suicide missions for your cause! Why would you betray us like this?" The Arcosian smirked I response, seeming to treat this like a game.

"You think I care about what you did?" asked Frieza. "You think we were partners? No. You were just mere pawns in my game. Now that you're usefulness is at an end, I see no reason in keeping you filthy monkeys alive any longer!"

"At least we aren't frightened by a children's story!" This seemed to struck a nerve as Frieza's brow twitched in anger. He then lifted his finger, his smile becoming more sinister as a result. A huge ball of energy floated above him, slowly growing in size as its power increased. As soon as the ball reached its peak, he launched it forward with a motion of his finger.

All Saiyans looked to the sky as the Death Ball began to close in on the planet. Gine stepped out of her home as she watched in utter terror. Her mate had been right. Today would mark the near extinction of their race. She clutched at her chest as she fell to her knees. She would not get to see her children ever again.

Bardock felt the full weight of the situation hit him. There was nothing he could do. It was over. He and his mate wouldn't make it, and he would never feel his daughter's touch again. At least Raditz and Keirra would...

His thoughts were cut off as a vision blasted through his head. He saw Keirra as an adult on planet Namek, Raditz once again at her side. Across from her was Frieza, though his growths and horns were gone while his skin was entirely white. Both sides entered a fighting stance, ready for combat. The vision ended with their first clash.

He chuckled to himself as he clenched his fists. "Yes!" He charged some energy in his hand, intent on going down fighting. "This will change everything!" The energy flew towards the giant ki sphere in the form of a massive beam.

It did nothing as the orb loomed closer. His attack finally burst as the orb overtook him. He cried out in pain as he felt his very body being torn apart. "Keirra… No matter where you are, or what you're doing… I…"

His last words became mute as he disappeared from sight. The huge ball of energy began to crash into the planet below. The very foundation began to crack as the orb pushed its way to the core. Gine looked into the sky, tears falling from her eyes.

"Stay strong my children." said the mother in sadness. She was engulfed in light, alongside the rest of her people. Frieza watched the light as it continued to burn away the Saiyan race. He was beyond pleased at this point: he was ecstatic. He cackled in delight as he admired his own work.

"What lovely fireworks!" shouted Frieza in utmost joy. "No more little monkeys and their Super Saiyan! Oh Zarbon! Dodoria! You must come watch!" He failed to think about anything else but his handiwork.

* * *

_Unknown Planet_

A trio of Saiyan warriors stood over a battlefield, admiring their handiwork. One in particular kept his eye on a few younger members as they celebrated their victory. Nappa would have joined them, had he not had this sinking feeling in his gut. He was the tallest of the troupe, sporting a thin mustache and a tuft of hair atop his head. He wore a standard middle class warrior armor set, along with a green scouter.

He was used to staying out of these celebrations, seeing as he had the most important responsibility of all. He wouldn't use this explanation out loud, but he was sorta a nanny to Prince Vegeta. His eyes shifted to the young prince, the boy eating some form of fruit he found earlier. He had his father's straight back hairstyle and onyx eyes, though that was where the similarities ended. He wore the standard Saiyan Elite armor set, including a blue under suit and a red scouter.

"Did you hear that!?" questioned the warrior to his right. Nappa turned away from the duo as he looked to his comrade. Raditz glanced up from his kill, anxious as to what was going on.

"Something wrong?" questioned the large guardian. Vegeta listened in out of boredom, hoping to hear some good news. From the look on the man's face, however, it was anything but.

"We just got a message from the Frieza Force." The son of Bardock gulped as he awaited the rest of the conversation. "A meteor collided with Planet Vegeta and… WHAT!?" The man was visibly shaken by the very words he heard.

Vegeta looked up with interest, almost tempted to throw away his fruit. "Our whole world was obliterated!" Raditz's face went blank as his world collapsed in on itself. His father was right all along. Frieza had destroyed their entire world, covering it up as a meteor strike.

"That means… most of the Saiyan race was completely wiped out!" cried the other warrior amongst the trio. Vegeta looked over to is companion, noticing the look of distraught on his face. Nappa growled as he threw his arm to the side.

"But how!?" roared the guardian. "They should've been able to detect the meteor!" Raditz didn't say a word as the trio ran towards them. His partner, however, tsked as he looked the other way.

"Now I'll never get to be King Vegeta." whined the prince. Raditz's anger began to boil at this statement. This was all the prince cared about!? He was prepared to attack the boy when Nappa and his posse stood before them.

"Vegeta? You have a younger brother, don't you?" This question brought the son of Bardock to a halt. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he looked down at his half eaten fruit.

"Oh yeah! I wonder if he got blown up too?" He shook his head as he took another bite of his snack. "Not that it matter anyway." While he was not fond of the prince's jab at his own family, Raditz could not care in the slightest.

He still had Keirra out there! He knew the name of the planet, yet he had no idea of the coordinates. Like his father predicted, no mention of a planet by that name could be found in the empirical files. That meant that she had a chance of surviving! The one who informed the group of their home's demise looked to the boy in concern.

"Didn't you have a little sister Raditz?" questioned the man. The boy turned to him with an unreadable frown. "From what I heard, you two were close." He quickly remembered the scouters on all his comrades' faces, causing him to think over the matter. He smirked as he nodded his head.

"I think Mom sent her off in a pod, but I don't have a clue as to where it went." lied Raditz. He was grateful in his prior proficiency in the art of deception, otherwise he might have faltered in his façade. "As soon as she's done conquering it she'll probably make her way to the nearest outpost." Vegeta chuckled as he looked up to the sky.

"Well then I guess there is some hope of becoming king after all." mused the prince. "If we meet up with her at some point, I will have a kingdom and a queen." Raditz felt a spark ignite in his lower back as he glared at his ally. How dare he say this about his little sister. He clenched his fist as he prepared to attack the boy, only to be blocked off by Nappa and the others.

"Either way, looks like a lot of our young bachelors will want to find a mate soon." added the large man. "Otherwise, we can kiss the Saiyan race as a whole goodbye." The son of Bardock decided to quell his anger for the moment. This was no time to bicker amongst his squad mates. Now was the time to plan for his inevitable escape, alongside his revenge on Frieza.

* * *

_Earth_

An elderly man decided to go for a walk on this fine day. He had small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows. He wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and a green hat. He strolled through some bamboo as he decided to wander off the beaten path. He sure did enjoy the peace and quiet.

He suddenly heard a large wail going off, the obvious source being a child. He ran over to the origin of the cry, shocked by what exactly he found. A small child, a three year old girl no less, was sitting on the ground with a blue cloth in her hand.

"Goodness gracious!" shouted the old man. He picked up the baby, who still looked sad. "Where did you come from little one?" He looked around for any sign of the young one's parents. "Who would leave such an adorable little girl out in the woods?"

The girl began to panic, only to be calmed by the coos of the old man. He sighed as she finally quit sobbing, though she still looked downcast. Where on Earth had she come from? He quickly noted the armor the girl was wearing, only to shake his head at his absurdity. A child was still a child, no matter what kind of people they came from.

He quickly made up his mind as he scooped the child up. "No, no, no. That just won't do. My name is Gohan. Why don't you come home with me little girl?"

Keirra looked at the stranger for a moment, unsure of what to do. This mentality quickly flipped itself over, however, as the girl giggled at the look of his moustache. He couldn't possibly be a threat with how goofy he looked, and he was offering her a home. She happily reached out for him, grabbing a hold of his moustache. "Ouch!"

The girl let go as she chuckled in delight. The old man sighed as he shook his head. This girl was going to be a handful, but he was stronger than most men his age. He would raise her to be the best granddaughter in the world, or his name wasn't Son Gohan. His eyes widened as he looked down to the cheery girl.

He smirked as he tilted his head. "Speaking of names, what should I call you?" Keirra hummed as she looked away from the man. Something seemed to be off, as she had no collection as to what her name is. She tried to convey this to the man, but all that came out were a bunch of childish noises.

Surprisingly, the old man seemed to understand her implications. "I don't suppose you can tell me, so I'll just have to come up with one till I find out the truth." He hummed to himself as he tried to think of a good name. "Goku? No, but that would have been perfect if you were a boy."

He paced back and forth for a bit, bringing a small smile to the child's face. "Goten? Nah! Gohan? Wait, that's my name!"

Keirra laughed at Gohan's antics, earning a small smile from the man. He lost concentration at how cute she was. There was something oddly familiar about this child. He swore she was the spitting image of... His eyes widened to match his growing grin.

He dropped his fist into his hand, catching his audience's attention. "I know! I'll give you my mother's name: Milla! What do you think?" The little girl giggled with excitement.

A tail came from behind her and wrapped around his arm. Gohan gasped as he looked down at the furry appendage. "You have a tail! I've never seen a human with a tail before. Oh well. No harm could come from it… right?"

He rubbed the girl's head as he wrapped her blanket around her. "Let's go home Milla. Good thing I have plenty of food back home that I don't mind sharing. After all, how much could a little girl eat?" Keirra, now known as Milla, cheered at the promise of food.

Gohan carried the child as he walked back to his hut. He was unaware of the pod that was stuck in the bamboo shoots. He walked home with an alien child in his arms. She was once known as Keirra, daughter of Bardock. Today on, however, she'll be known as Milla, the Saiyan of Earth.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of this particular rewrite! I wanted to add in some elements from the DBS Brolly movie, changing the origin to more match that one. I also delved deeper into Raditz as a good big brother, setting the stage for a great potential future. With this, however, comes the question of how Raditz will ever escape the eyes of his allies and the Frieza force. Anyways, don't forget to read and review!**


	2. A Fated Meeting

**I'm back! Glad to see you guys are hopping back on the story. Things are about to get crazy as the tale proper begins! Prepare for shenanigans, battles, and laughs all around! Look out world, 'cause Milla's coming to town!**

***EHEM!***

**In any case, there aren't really any reviews to read, so we can get on into the action! I don't own Dragon Ball in any form. If that were the case, GT would be a lot better and Gohan would've been protagonist after the Cell saga. Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

_September 1st, Age 749, Mt. Pazao_

Mt. Pazao was beautiful this time of year. The bees were buzzing, the birds were singing, and fish could be found throughout the various lakes and rivers. Not many individuals lived close to the mountain, seeing as it was a heavily wooded area. A few deer leapt through the forest as they approached one of the many lakes of the mountain. A faun came to a stop as it decided to take a sip of the water.

Beneath the surface, however, a huge pair of eyes caught sight of its next prey. The faun's mother hopped over as if to tell her to move along. Before either could blink, a massive fish came soaring out of the water. The mother pushed her child out of the way, becoming caught in the beast's maw. The fish wiggled around as it tried to pull its catch back into the water.

The faun cried out for its mother, but it could only watch helplessly as things played out. The beast nearly succeeded in its task, till a huge red rod smacked it atop the head. A shadow soon grabbed onto its head before pulling it back into the water, leaving the pair behind. The herd watched on as the water rippled due to the battle below. The water soon became still as the shadowy figure emerged, a black tail wagging behind it.

Meanwhile, on a nearby path, a young girl could be found driving up the mountain. She had blue hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and blue eyes. She wore a very short pink dress with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks. She also wore white sneakers with a strange logo on it. The girl looked down at her bag for a brief second, taking note of the largest object in it.

It was an orange, slightly translucent orb that bore five red stars within it. She had found this bit of treasure in a cave a few miles away, and it was only the first of a set. She began dreaming of what she'd obtain once these strange orbs were in her possession. She pushed some of her hair out of her face as she decided on a lifetime supply of strawberries. It wasn't that unbelievable, right?

World peace, infinite resources, and even power seemed to slip her mind as she gave into her cravings. She imagined the taste of all those strawberries in her mouth. She closed her eyes for half a second. She opened her eyes in order to make the turn, only to widen them at a large object in the middle of the road. Said object seemed to be a huge fish, though it looked as if it was being carried by something.

She slammed the breaks in order to avoid a collision, praying and hoping she would make it on time. She failed miserably, slamming into the fish and sending it flying. She popped her head out the window in order to get a better look, paling at the sight before her. A little girl in what she assumed were pink pajamas laid in front of the huge bass, heavily breathing. The teen held her hands over her mouth as she looked to her car.

"Bulma what have you done!?" shouted the driver to herself. To her surprise, and gratitude, the little girl's eyes opened moments after she uttered the question. The child hopped up from her spot on the ground and stared at the vehicle. The child growled as she approached the vehicle, popping her knuckles before rolling her shoulders. Bulma was surprised for what had to be the third time today as the child picked up her car from the side, lifting it above her head.

"No monster is gonna take my food!" shouted the little girl. She began shaking it rapidly back and forth, almost making the teen within lose her breakfast. She banged it a couple of times on the ground, making huge dents in the metal. She then pulled out a poll as she proceeded to whack the vehicle with it. Bulma exited the vehicle with a frightened look on her face, shocking the mysterious attacker.

"Stop!" shouted the teen. She soon found herself being pushed away from her vehicle by the little girl's pole.

"Stay back! The monster will eat you again if you get too close!" Bulma deadpanned as she looked at the girl.

"It's not a monster!" The child looked to her in confusion, tilting her head. "It's not even alive!" She looked to the vehicle as she put a finger on her chin.

"Did I kill it? I'm sorry if I killed your pet." The teen groaned as she facepalmed.

"No! It was never alive to begin with! It's a car!" The little girl looked at the vehicle, then looked at Bulma. She repeated the action several times before sending a set of sparkling eyes the stranger's way.

"That's so cool! I've never seen a car before!" She gasped in realization, quickly entering a respectful bow. "Oops! Sorry I broke it."

If Bulma wasn't confused before, then she definitely was now. Who didn't know what a car was? She looked the little girl over, noting a few details she missed when she crashed into her. She noticed that what she thought were pajamas was actually a pink outfit with a white sash. The little girl must've been lost or something to have long, unkept hair reaching all the way to her lower back.

Bulma suddenly noticed something move from behind the girl's hair. Her eyes widened as a black tail made itself visible.

"You have a tail!?" The little girl looked back at her appendage with no surprise before returning her gaze to the stranger before her.

"Yeah. I've had it all my life. Grandpa always told me little girls have tails until they get older. That's when they pop off and never grow back." Bulma shook her head as she spread her arms out.

"No they don't! I can guarantee you little girls aren't supposed to have tails at all." The child glared at Bulma with a childish anger.

"How do you know? What makes you an expa… experi… smarty butt about girls?" The teen gave her an incredulous look as she gestured to herself.

"Because I'm a girl, and I've never had a tail in my life!" There was awkward silence as the child looked her up and down. Bulma began to wonder if this strange kid was trying to pick out a lie in what she said. The starry eyes returned as the little girl beamed at her.

"I've never met another girl before! Wanna come back to my hut and eat the fish I caught?" Bulma paused for a moment, unable to compute what was being said. Never met another girl before? Was… was this kid joking?

'That tears it. I must be in some kind of coma after the crash.' She sighed as she looked to the kid before her. 'Maybe if I play along, I'll be able to get out of here and be back on my way.' The little girl waited for an answer as she crossed her arms. Did all girls act like this?

Bulma laughed hysterically as she gave up on trying to reason with logic. "Why not? I won't be going anywhere for a while anyway." She walked over to the destroyed vehicle and tapped a knob on the top. The car turned into a capsule, making the little girl shriek as she hopped back.

"Magic! You're a fairy!" Bulma rolled her eyes at the accusation. She may have given up on logic, but she was not about to lose her sanity. She put her open hand on her hip as she displayed the capsule in hand.

"It's not magic silly. It's a Hoi-Poi Capsule: one of my father's inventions." The little girl wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't care as she walked down the path. Bulma didn't like the idea of being left behind, so she quickly followed along. The little girl looked back at her with a huge grin.

"My name's Milla. What's yours?" The teen smiled calmly as she nodded her head.

"I'm Bulma." After a while, they reached Milla's hut. Bulma was still surprised a little girl could lift an abnormally large fish, let alone carry it all the way back home. The heiress watched as her host propped the fish up on a huge fire pit, quickly igniting the kindle underneath. She was grabbed by the hand and pulled along towards the house.

"Welcome to my house! We don't usually get visitors around here." Bulma said nothing as she looked around the room. She could tell that the child tried to make it look presentable, but it was still a little messy looking. She looked down at Milla as she straightened up one of the cushioned seats.

"I guess you clean up this place for your grandpa right?" Milla's ears twitched as she continued to look at the seat in front of her. "It's really sweet of you to do something like that for him." The tailed girl shook her head as she turned around, a sad look on her face. This was not something Bulma was expecting.

"Grandpa's… not around anymore." The heiress's eyes widened at that statement, quickly bringing her hands up to her mouth. This girl was living out here by herself? She quickly regained her composure as she lowered her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Milla shook her head in response.

"It's alright. He died a long time ago fighting this big scary monster. I'm used to being alone by now." Bulma couldn't help but shake her head in response. This was not something a little girl should go through.

She couldn't bear to imagine life without her parents, yet this kid was already living such a life. She moved to question her further, only to stop in her tracks as an object caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she noticed a very familiar orange sphere resting on a podium, much like an altar. "Bulma?" The child went unacknowledged as the teen quickly approached the orb.

"A dragon ball!" shouted Bulma. She couldn't believe her eyes, yet there rested the four starred member of the set. She picked it up in order to examine it, only to be slapped by Milla's pole. She cried out in pain as the ball soared through the air. The monkey girl quickly caught it, bringing it into a protective hold behind her.

"No touch!" Bulma growled slightly as she looked to the child before her. She could tell that she valued the Dragon Ball greatly. Whether she knew of its true value or not eluded the heiress, but she wasn't prepared to give up. She decided to try and play her cards as she politely smiled.

"It's a very pretty orb. Can I please have it?" Milla's eyes narrowed as her anger grew in strength.

"No! It's not yours!" Bulma's brow twitched as she tried to keep her cool.

"Pretty please? I'll let you have some strawberries and chocolate." The teen smirked as she looked to the kid. No child, especially a girl, could resist fruit and candy. To her surprise, however, Milla shook her head defiantly.

"No means no!" The bluenette growled as her smile dropped. This kid was really starting to test her patience. She held her elbow in her hand as she gestured to the dragon ball.

"Do you even know what that is? What it's value is? It can't just be left to sit and collect dust. If you can't understand that then you shouldn't have it!" The monkey girl wrapped her tail around the orb as she balled her fists in front of her.

"It's all I have left of my grandpa!" These very words shut Bulma up. "I won't let anyone take his memory away!" The heiress remained silent as she stared off with the monkey girl. Neither dared to make a move in this situation, unsure of what to do.

Bulma finally sighed as she sat down on the sofa, plopping her head in her lap. She had to breathe in order to calm her nerves down. This wasn't who she was. She wasn't some burglar who barged in and stole from people, let alone children. She'll admit that she's a little selfish, but she wasn't heartless.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. It's just… I've been looking for that orb for a while now." Milla finally calmed down as she gave her rude guest a confused frown.

"Do you know what it is?" Bulma had no intentions to answer that question. She couldn't let the kid know about the Dragon Balls. She looked away in an attempt to think of an excuse. Milla, not understanding this, walked over to where the bluenette was looking.

Bulma made no move from here as the monkey girl looked her in the eye. "Grandpa always told me that the orb was special, but he would never tell me why. Could you please tell me? I have to know." The heiress looked away once again, a burning feeling welling up inside her.

She then came upon a sight that she never thought would be turned on her. It seemed that Milla learned the secret art of puppy eyes a long time ago, and Bulma couldn't deny that they were very effective. She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

'What are you doing Bulma?' She reached into her bag as she quickly pulled out the two Dragon Balls she found in the previous months of her travels. "It's one of a set of orbs I've been looking for." Milla slowly grabbed her grandfather's dragon ball before setting it down next to the two others. They did indeed look similar, save for the number of orange stars that floated within each of them.

"What are they?" Bulma looked over the three, almost tempted to run off with her prize. She took a deep breath, however, and controlled this insane mindset she found herself in. She was already in hot water as she was, so she might as well go all in.

"They're known as the Dragon Balls." Milla gave her an incredulous look as she cried out in disgust. This resulted in her being hit on top of her head by her guest. "NOT LIKE THAT!" The monkey girl rubbed the top of her head in response to the pain.

Bulma cleared her throat as she regained her composure. "These are the two, four, and five star Dragon Balls, respectively. There are seven of them in total. If you can gather the entire set together, the mighty dragon Shenron will appear and grant you any wish." Milla had only one thing going through her head when she heard the news.

Wishing orbs that summoned a mighty dragon. It was like the genies from the stories Grandpa would always tell her before bed, only much bigger and a lizard. If this was true, then there might be a chance to fix everything. She could have everything back to the way it was before. Her smile grew as she looked to her guest.

"Bulma? Could I please borrow your Dragon Balls? Just for a little bit?" Bulma's remorseful face turned to anger as she got defensive. She knew this would happen if she told the stupid kid in her dream about the Dragon Balls.

"Why would I give them to you!? I've been looking for these things for months on end!" Milla rubbed her arm as she looked away. One could immediately tell that she was uncomfortable with this part of the conversation.

"When Grandpa Gohan died a few years ago, he was protecting me after I disobeyed one of his rules. He specifically told me never to go out during the full moon, or a monster would come and attack me. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be here." For what had to be the fourth time today, Bulma was speechless. She had no idea how hard the girl had it this hard.

"How… how long ago did this happen?" She wasn't sure how old Milla was, but she could tell the child wasn't old enough to be feeling like this. The monkey girl looked her in the eye with a sigh.

"It happened a year ago, after my twelfth birthday." The heiress's eyes widened in response to that last detail. This kid was only three years younger than her, and she wasn't even half her height. That was not something she was expecting. She shook her head as she realized that she was thinking off topic.

Milla took a deep breath as she regained her composure. "I want to use the Dragon Balls to revive him, or at least let him know how sorry I am. Please?" Bulma thought over this for a moment. She had quickly come to realize that she was not dreaming.

She may have been a genius, but even she couldn't come up with this kind of stuff. A girl with a tail was one thing, but this kind of backstory wasn't anything she'd come up with in her own head. If she was honest with herself, it made her own wish seem petty and selfish. She knew, however, that the world was no place for a little girl to run off on her own. There were many weirdos and creeps that would take advantage of that.

She sighed as she shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was about to suggest, but it wouldn't sit well with her if something bad happened to Milla because of this. She looked to the young monkey girl with a soft smile.

"How about instead, we look for the rest together?" This surprised the monkey girl greatly. She sent the heiress a large smile.

"Really!?" shouted Milla. Bulma nodded in response, a small smile on her own face. "All right! We'll start first thing tomorrow. I'm so excited!"

Milla ran around the room, literally bouncing off the walls. She suddenly came to a halt as she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her staff. "I FORGOT ABOUT THE FISH!" Bulma couldn't help the sweat falling down her forehead as the child ran out the door.

It didn't take much longer after that for supper to be on the table. It wasn't what she was used to, but Bulma did end up enjoying the meal. She was rather annoyed, however, that she had to teach Milla how to properly use the utensils at her disposal. It would seem that her grandfather hadn't taught her proper manners before he passed. It was this thought that caused her slightly cheery mood to become downcast once more.

"Hey Milla? I know you said you were raised by your grandfather, but I was wondering…" She looked towards the little girl, only to deadpan at the fact that she was already fast asleep. Bulma realized what time it was and decided to get some sleep. She carried Milla into the hut, preparing to get a full night's sleep.

* * *

_CRASH!_

Bulma gasped as she was startled awake by the large noise. She was still slightly tired, not having the energy to open her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that the dream from last night was so vivid and life like. She actually believed that she found some magical wishing orbs that would grant her any wish, only to give up when some kid told her their tragic backstory. She stretched as she heard more banging and shoving around the area.

She slowly opened her eyes, ready to tear her father a new one for being so loud with one of his inventions. The first thing that came to view was a black monkey tail, swinging back and forth as its owner rummaged through the contents of the room. She looked around the room, recognizing the old hut from her dreams. She yawned as she laid back down, knowing that she was safe and sound in… Wait a minute.

The heiress suddenly shot up as she took in the scene before her. Milla was currently going through the room like a dog digging for its lost toy, leaving behind a similar mess. She quickly looked towards a mirror while the girl continued her search. Everything actually happened. She gave the dragon balls away to a girl with a monkey's tail.

'WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING!?' cried Bulma in her head. 'Those Dragon Balls were my one way ticket to a lifetime supply of strawberries!' She began to panic as she tried to think of a way out of this mess. Before she could come up with anything, her host cried out in excitement, her tail straightening as it pointed to the ceiling.

"I found it!" shouted Milla. Bulma leaned in a little closer, curious as to what the child had been searching for. She held up a blue cloth as she turned around, unaware of the heiress's awakening. She lowered her find, smiling as she caught sight of her friend. "Good morning Bulma!"

"G…good morning Milla. What's with the blue blanket?" She gained part of her answer when the monkey girl wrapped the fabric around her head.

"Grandpa gave this to me back when he was still alive. He said he found me holding tightly to it. He tried to put it somewhere else, but it was just meant to be a headband. I know it!" As Milla kept going on and on about the garment, Bulma looked at her.

Now she remembered why she decided to help the girl. She just couldn't say no to the excited little girl, not after everything she was told. Milla was so joyful, considering everything she went through. It made Bulma happy to see the child smile. She got up and walked outside, Milla quick to follow her.

She pulled out another capsule, her car still banged up from Milla's attack the other day. Said monkey girl gasped at the sight of the device, clapping in excitement. "More magic!" Bulma chuckled then pressed the top of the capsule, throwing it to the ground soon after. The child stood in awe as she watched the small pod turn into a moped.

"Get on Milla!" shouted Bulma. She mounted her vehicle in preparation for takeoff. She furrowed her brow, however, when she felt no pressure at her back. "Milla?" She turned around, finding the monkey girl looking over her home.

"This will be the first time I left home like this. I've never left Mt. Pazao in my life, at least the bits I can remember." Bulma sighed as she sent the girl an understanding frown. While she was eager to do some exploring by herself, she too was anxious about leaving home by herself. She placed her hands on her lap as she sent the young girl a soft smile.

"Just think about all the stories you'll get to tell him once we make the wish. You'll make all sorts of friends you can introduce him to, and you'll come out stronger for it all." Milla sighed as she placed her hand on the wall of the hut. She closed her eyes, as if saying one last goodbye to the place. She suddenly smiled as she leapt on the vehicle, landing right behind her new friend.

"Let's get going!" Given the okay, Bulma took off at breathtaking speed. Milla was frightened at first, never having gone so fast before. She soon shook it off, however, and felt the breeze flow through her hair. She opened her eyes as she watched the world fly past her.

Trees became like a blurry wall alongside them, rivers were small breaks in said wall, and any animal was just a small blip in the scenery. She looked to the road ahead, noting a clearing in the area. Once they broke through the scene, they were met with a mostly open terrain. She marveled at the various forms of flora that passed her by, including a field of flowers. She couldn't help but cheer as the wind picked up speed.

An hour went by as they continued on their path, slowing down as they approached a heavily wooded area. Bulma smiled as she took a quick glance back at her passenger. The monkey girl had the widest of smiles on her face, akin to a child seeing an elephant for the first time. She looked ahead in order to keep track of where they were going, only for her face to contort as she felt nature call her. She brought the car to a halt, causing Milla to sound off her disappointment.

"You wait right here Milla. I'll be right back." The monkey girl shot her a confused look, tilting her head.

"What's going on?" Bulma sighed as she shook her head. This kid was really bad at reading faces.

"I have to… talk to Mother Nature." Milla's eyes widened as she looked to her travelling companion.

"You can talk with nature!? I knew you were a fairy!" The Capsule Corp heiress groaned as she shook her head. She was already tired of this girl's cluelessness.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She ran off into the woods, leaving the monkey girl behind. Milla sounded off her understanding as she dropped her fist into her palm. Only now did she actually understand the urgency of the situation. She sat patiently on the moped, watching a strange bird fly through the sky.

Minutes went by as the girl waited on the vehicle. She began to meet with the one thing she didn't like: boredom. She needed some kind of action, having always kept herself busy when Grandpa Gohan was around. Now, however, she didn't have much of anything she could do without leaving Bulma's bike. The monkey girl groaned as she plopped back on the seat of the vehicle.

She opened her eyes as she looked to the sky. That same strange bird seemed to fly by, heading the opposite direction this time. She squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on it, wanting something to keep her mind off her boredom. The girl soon realized, however, that something was off about the creature. It seemed to be more reptilian in appearance, and it was carrying something blue and pink in color.

Her eyes widened as she heard the cry of her travelling companion. It became very clear that the pink and blue object was Bulma! "HELP MEEEEE!" Milla hopped up from her spot as she grabbed the Power Pole. She pointed it towards the beast as it soon was directly above her.

"Power Pole extend!" At her command, the staff miraculously extended towards the target. The weapon hit its mark, tagging the wing of the massive beast. This caused the creature to drop Bulma, sending her crashing towards the ground. Milla willed her weapon to shrink back to normal before leaping off the vehicle.

Bulma screamed as she continued to plummet towards the ground, her eyes closed as she accepted the inevitable. To her surprise, however, something rammed into her and changed her trajectory. She didn't dare to open her eyes till she felt what was akin to small arms below herself. The heiress finally snuck a peek, her eyes widening as she saw Milla was what crashed into her. A girl less than half her size was currently carrying her in her grasp as she plummeted back towards the ground.

The monkey girl succeeded in landing, having to huff at the awkward placement of Bulma's weight. She placed her friend on the ground as the Power Pole rammed into a nearby tree. She smiled as she looked to her friend, the blue haired girl gaping in surprise. The monkey girl was about to say something when her ear twitched. She grabbed her pole as she looked backwards, pulling it straight from the bark.

The large beast came flying towards the duo, revealing itself as a pterosaur of some kind. It roared as it prepared to take vengeance for its wing. Milla spun her staff for a moment as she watched the creature approach, readying for attack. She gripped it with both hands before swinging it downwards, striking the dinosaur on the head. The beast crashed into the ground, losing most of its momentum.

"Listen here big bully!" The pterosaur felt its head being lifted as it soon locked eyes with the monkey girl. Terror filled its features as it stared into the most rage filled eyes it had ever seen. "Bulma is my friend and no one, NO ONE, tries to eat my friends! Do you understand!?"

The creature nodded rapidly, not wanting to be torn apart. Milla released the beast from her grip, giving it a stern frown. "Now shoo! Get!" It was happy to oblige, scrambling to its feet as it turned away from the duo.

Milla readied her staff as the creature flapped its wings. She gave it a harsh spank to the rear, sending it flying into the distance. Bulma swore she could have caught many flies during these events, her mouth still hanging wide open. The monkey girl looked to the girl, her eyes widening in response to her friend's state. She began to sniffle as the heiress continued to let her mouth hang.

The girl fell to her knees as she let her weapon fall to the ground. "I LET YOUR MOUTH BREAK!" She bawled up a storm as Bulma finally came to her senses. "YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT AGAIN! I'M SORRY BULMA!" The heiress composed herself as she waved her arms in defense.

"It's okay Milla! I'm alright!" The monkey girl sniffled some more as she looked to the blue haired girl. "I was just… very surprised is all. Nothing's broken."

"Promise?" The blue haired girl couldn't help but smile as she looked the kid in the eye. It was good to know that no matter how strong she was, Milla was still a kid. She rubbed a tear from the girl's eye, silently thankful that she stopped crying.

"I promise. Everything is fine." The monkey girl sniffled once more as she embraced her travel partner. Bulma awkwardly rubbed her head, trying to soothe her. She looked around as the monkey girl finally slowed her sobbing.

She smiled brightly as she looked down at the thirteen year old. "How about we get to the bike and find a place to rest for the night. It's getting pretty late." Milla nodded as she sniffled a bit. It didn't take long for the duo to return to the nearby vehicle.

They slowly drove through the area, hoping to find a good campsite before sunset. Milla found a few spots she thought would be good, but none of them suited what Bulma had in mind. Soon, however, the duo stumbled upon a break in the tree line. The heiress smirked as she nodded her head. "This'll be perfect!"

The monkey girl sent her friend a confused look. Wouldn't it be better to sleep somewhere where the big animals would have trouble getting to them. The blue haired girl then pulled out another capsule, earning a huge grin from her companion. She pressed the top of the button as usual, sending it hurtling towards the center of the clearing. Milla's eyes widened as she watched the smoke spread out farther than she had ever seen before.

As the materials dissipated, a large dome stood before them. It was a house of sorts, bearing the Capsule Corp logo on the front. Bulma walked towards the door, her companion soon to follow. When the door was opened, Milla couldn't help but voice her amazement. The living room was larger than her grandfather's shack back at Mt. Paozu.

Connected to it was the kitchen, as well as a laundry room. There seemed to be doors leading to other rooms, but the monkey girl wasn't interested in exploring at the moment. Instead, she looked all around the main room, inspecting each and every piece of furniture. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle as her little hero watched her own reflection in the toaster. Milla turned to the blue haired girl with a large grin.

"Your magic house is so cool! I've never seen so much cool stuff in my life! There's no way you aren't a fairy, and you're definitely no witch." The blue haired girl frowned at these accusations. It seemed that she would have to teach this kid a few lessons.

"It's not magic Milla. The capsules, the car, and the moped are all examples of technology." The monkey girl tilted her head in confusion. She had heard of cars, bikes and some newfangled thing called planes from Grandpa Gohan. She had never heard the term technology, however.

"What's that? I've never heard of techno… technala…" Bulma sighed as she shook her head. She really shouldn't have been surprised that the hermit girl knew nothing of the modern world.

"Technology is like magic, but we know how it works. It usually applies to medicine, machines like cars, and anything that runs on electricity. The capsules are a type of technology that shrinks things to a smaller size in order to store them." Milla couldn't quite wrap her head around the heiress's words, but she got the gist of it. Magic was unknown, while technology was well known.

"I think I get it, but it all seems like magic to me. I've never had to deal with this kind of stuff until yesterday. It's still a little confusing." Bulma nodded in response. At least it was a start.

"Anyway, I think I could use a nice long bath after what just happened." Milla nodded as she rubbed her back. She could use a good creak or a wooden barrel right now. She began to walk towards the door, earning a confused look from her traveling companion. "Where are you going Milla?"

"I'm gonna find a lake or something so I can take a bath." Bulma's eyes widened as she ran over to the young girl. She was able to grab her arm before she could do anything.

"Do you know how indecent that is!? Someone could come up from behind and grab you!" The monkey girl tilted her head in thought. That did seem like a good reason to be concerned. She smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess I never had to worry about it with Grandpa always nearby. Do you have a barrel or something I could use then?" The blue haired girl groaned as she shook her head. She pulled Milla along towards one of the doors, opening it to reveal the bathroom.

The monkey girl looked around in confusion, quickly laying eyes on the bathtub. It looked similar to a wide barrel to her, only shaped differently. It also seemed to be made of a very different material than wood. She looked up to her host, trying to find an answer to her questions. "How does that funny looking barrel get any water without a river nearby?"

"First off, it's called a tub not a barrel. Secondly, the house has its own plumbing, as well as a container for water. We can use the reserves for weeks as long as no one wastes water." Milla nodded in response, actually understanding the concept of plumbing to some extent. It was how Grandpa Gohan would sometimes get water from the creak into the barrel without dragging buckets back and forth, at least when he wasn't feeling like training.

Bulma, satisfied with this development, reached for the nob at the front of the tub. She twisted it a few times, tilting it towards the right. In response, water came out of a metal pipe above the container. Milla watched as the water began to rise, surprised at how clear it was. The liquid looked much nicer than the water that her grandfather used.

Bulma checked the water a few times, attempting to find a proper temperature. She smiled as she twisted the nob, stopping the flow of liquid. Milla tapped the water with her finger, sighing a bit at the warmth of the bath. The heiress turned to the girl, watching as the girl then dipped her tail into the liquid. She couldn't help but smile as the child's hairs stood up on the back of her head.

She sniffed the air a bit, only for her face to twist in slight disgust. She leaned closer to the girl, taking a good whiff of her. She sounded off her displeasure as she covered her nose, earning a concerned look from her partner. "Looks like you'll need to get in there first. It's like you've never used soap before."

She stood up as she straightened her back, looking Milla in the eye. "Towels are over there in the cabinet, that bar over there is the body soap, and that bottle is the shampoo and conditioner. If you need anything, let me know before you get in." She walked towards the door, only to be stopped as her guest tugged on her shirt. She turned her head to glance at the girl, taking note of the nervous look on her face.

"I… I've never used stuff like this before. The closest thing I had to any of this was a towel and some cleaning herbs. Could you… show me how to use them? It'll be just this once." Bulma sighed as she turned towards the kid, happy that she at least was honest with herself.

"Alright, but I want you to pay attention. This is important for your health, so I'll be as thorough as I can." The monkey girl nodded as she stood at the ready. Bulma slowly went over how each product worked, earning mixed reactions from her partner. Seeing as this was important knowledge, Bulma joined her in the bath in order to demonstrate further.

* * *

Bulma sat in her pajamas as she rubbed her brushed her hair with a comb. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with her family logo on it, blue pajama bottoms with a white line running down each pant leg, and pink slippers. She let her hair remain free as she put the comb away. To the heiress's surprise, it was actually easier to teach Milla how to use the bath by showing her how everything worked. She definitely learned better via example.

Milla stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pink pair of shorts and one of Bulma's blank pink shirts as a gown. The monkey girl originally planned to sleep in her uniform, but the blue haired teen put a stop to that. It needed to be cleaned after a long time of use. The monkey girl needed a lot of convincing to part with her suit for a while but the heiress was well known for her persistence. Said child looked down as she played with the bottom of the makeshift gown.

"Are you sure it's okay if I borrow this?" questioned Milla. "I could just wear my gi for a while. It's not that dirty." Bulma shook her head, smiling at her new friend's nervousness.

"It's no problem Milla, really." reassured the older teen. "I have plenty of clothes I don't wear anymore. Besides, that outfit of yours could use a bit of TLC; tender love and care." The monkey girl sighed as she looked down, still unsure of the situation. She knew that she and Bulma were now friends, but she was being awfully generous today.

Seeing that the Saiyan's hair was still wet, the heiress stood up from her seat. "Let's dry your hair and then get to bed. We have to get back on the road tomorrow." Milla nodded as she let her friend lead her along. She soon found herself sitting in front of a mirror, watching her reflection as Bulma worked with her hair.

The heiress surprisingly found it hard to work with her friend's locks, the follicles being very resistant to force. It seemed to veer towards the same hairstyle she had before, defying all laws of logic. No amount of smoothing, combing, or blow drying would fix it. Not even hairspray could get it to stick! She contemplated using a curler to at least add some curls, but she dismissed that thought straight away.

Milla probably wouldn't take kindly to something hot squishing her hair. She instead opted to do this the old fashioned way; combing and spraying it until it complied. The saiyan was not very fond of this method, but she really didn't have a chance to voice her distraught. Bulma sighed as she pulled the last few strands into place, placing the comb on the nearby desk. She smiled as she looked over the now straightened hair of the monkey girl.

To the heiress's utter surprise, however, one of her hairs popped out of place. Before she could even blink, the saiyan's hair returned to its normal shape, sending bits of hairspray floating in the air. Bulma sighed in defeat as she dropped the can in her hand. "I give up. This defies the very laws of physics itself."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted Bulma. I kinda like it though. My hair's all shiny and everything." The aforementioned teen couldn't help but chuckle at her partner's words. She sure was childish when it came to moments like these.

"Well… if that's how you like it…" Milla nodded excitedly at the examination. Before she could say anymore, however, a yawn broke loose from deep within her. Bulma smiled as she rubbed the monkey girl atop her head. "Looks like it's time to hit the sack."

"You *YAWN* have a training bag?" The Capsule Corp. heiress chuckled to herself as she scooped up her friend in her arms. It was a little difficult due to the surprising weight of the monkey girl. She placed Milla down on the bed, the child already asleep from the trip through. Bulma sighed as she popped her back, quickly leaving the girl by herself.

The following day, Milla found herself once again on the back of the moped. She kept her eyes closed as she let the wind flow through her newly washed hair. She never knew hair could feel this way, especially at these speeds. It was honestly one of the best experiences in the world for her. Even her tail seemed to feel cooler under the breeze.

She relished in this feeling for a good while, only for it to be cut off as Bulma abruptly stopped the vehicle. There seemed to be a large rock in the road, blocking their path. The heiress groaned as she honked the horn of her vehicle.

"Stupid rock!" shouted Bulma. She rolled up her sleeves as she prepared to use tools to remove the obstruction. To her surprise, however, the stone seemed to shift under her insult. A head poked out of the front of the rock, revealing itself to be a living creature. It turned its reptilian head towards the duo, a tired expression on its face.

"I happen to be a turtle young lady." said the turtle. "I understand the confusion, but there's not need to shout." Bulma blinked rapidly, not expecting a response to her words

"A talking turtle?" First a girl with a tail and now a talking turtle. Sure! Why not? Said girl leapt off of her moped and landed on the turtle's back.

"Cool!" shouted Milla. "I'm Milla! What's your name?" The creature looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Just call me Turtle." answered the turtle. The girl nodded as she marveled over her new acquaintance.

"Ok Mr. Turtle. What are you doing all the way out here? Last I heard turtles live in lakes and oceans." Turtle sighed as he shook his head.

"I wound up here as a storm pulled me away from my master. I was making my way back to the ocean when I got lost. Do you by chance have any salt water?" Milla looked to Bulma with a curious look, signifying her shared question. The heiress sighed as she pulled out one of her capsules.

"You better be lucky I keep some around for emergency situations." murmured Bulma. She pressed the top of the device as usual, throwing it in front of the duo. A bucket of salt water appeared before them, bringing a smile to Turtle's face. Milla's eyes sparkled, though she had to smack her cheeks to remind herself that it wasn't magic. The monkey girl quickly grabbed the bucket, pulling it closer to the sea creature.

"Poor thing." The creature happily lapped up the liquid in a panicked manner, bringing about a saddened expression on Milla's face. She then looked towards Bulma in anticipation. The heiress got a sneaking position as she looked her in the eye.

"What?" asked Bulma. The saiyan girl gestured to the now replenished reptile.

"We have to help him get back to da ocean." replied Milla. Bulma shook her head as she placed a hand on her hip.

"We don't have time to help him. We have to keep looking for the dragon balls." The monkey girl stood before her friend as she held her hands in a pleading manner.

"Please?" Milla's eyes widened as she pursed her lips. Bulma compared the sight to a puppy in an anime. She tried to look away, but the child was too powerful. The heiress finally caved.

"Alright fine!" Milla pumped her fist in success before she ran towards the reptile. She held Turtle above her head as Bulma took off in the direction of the ocean. Unknown to either of them, a beast with a hungry grin watched over them. The trio continued on their way as they attempted to reach their destination before the day ended.

It took many hours that Bulma intended to use to acquire the next Dragon Ball, but there was nothing to be done about that. She cursed herself for forgetting that children were exceptionally good at the puppy eyes, especially girls. She should've seen it coming from a mile away. Speaking of, she soon noticed a familiar shine in the distance. She smirked as the ocean soon came into view.

She looked to her rather fast hopping companion. "Looks like we're almost there!" She looked forward once again, only to cry out in shock as a large mass stepped in her way. She came to a full stop as the figure turned towards them. Towering above the group, a large bear in armor rubbed his blade with his fingers.

"Stop right there!" commanded the beast. Bulma and Turtle were shaking in fear as the bandit glared down at them, drool running from his mouth. "Humans give me heartburn, but I happen to love turtle soup. Hand over the turtle and I won't have to get nasty." The Capsule Corp heiress slowly turned towards Milla, weighing her options.

"Milla… maybe we should just…" Imagine her surprise when Milla was nowhere to be found, along with the requested creature. She looked around frantically as she tried to locate the monkey girl, unable to find hide or hair of her.

"Hey bully!" cried a familiar voice. Bulma cringed as she slowly looked towards the origin of the cry. Her face was frozen with terror as the younger girl stood before the crook, her hands on her hips. The bear looked down at her, seemingly insulted by her very presence. "Didn't your parents tell you that it's bad to eat things that can talk?"

The crook let out a hearty laugh, seemingly amused by the question. He readied his blade as Milla continued to puff her cheeks at him. The girl couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips as the creature swung his blade downward.

"Heartburn never hurt anyone. I'll make a nice snack out of ya smart mouth!" His weapon soon reached the target, only for her to dodge to the left. He swiped at her again, only for her to dodge to the right. The beast growled as he readied an overhead attack.

He smacked his blade down hard, only to feel a hard push off his back. He dislodged his blade, quickly turning around. Milla stood before him with a confident smirk, her hands still on her hips. The bear chuckled as he readied his weapon once more. "I like your guts kid."

He suddenly performed a large slash, aiming his blade for the girl's midsection. "Too bad I gotta rip 'em out of ya!" He came to a stop as he held his blade out to the side. His eyes widened as he found that his target had disappeared once more. He looked around to locate Milla, only to notice the added weight on his weapon.

"I thought this was gonna be fun!" He looked to his sword to find a very disappointed monkey girl standing on top of it. "I've met bugs with better aim!" The beast growled as he prepared to send his opponent flying. The girl jumped off just as the bear began to spin like a top.

She watched as he continued to spin around in circles. He finally came to a stop, extremely dizzy from the move. The girl clenched her fists as she ran forward, intent on finishing the battle. She entered a flying kick, aiming for her opponent's belly. Her aim was off however, landing her attack in a very different area.

The beast howled in agony as he grabbed at his front, falling to his knees. The girl sounded off her confusion as she leapt a few feet back. Did a hit to that area really hurt him that badly? Shrugging off the question, the girl jumped up to the beast's snout. He was coming to as he opened his eyes.

He watched as the little girl reared her fist back. "I'll give you three seconds to apologize to Mr. Turtle. One… two…" The bear growled as he slowly brought his hand up to grab his opponent.

"I'll tear you apart!" He moved to snatch Milla up, his clawed fingers nearly wrapping around her. The girl sighed as she reared her fist back further.

"THREE!" The saiyan unleashed a powerful punch between the eyes of the bear. The bandit lost all control of his muscles as his hand opened wide. Milla was quick to leap off her opponent as he fell backwards. Blood flowed from the wound as he fell to the ground, creating a large thud.

The child landed feet first on the ground, a smile on her face as she held her arms out to the side. Bulma's mouth continued to hang in shock, not expecting the outcome of the bout. First her car, then a pterodactyl, and now a massive bandit. Just what was this girl made of? Before she could cry out her surprise, a nervous moan came from a nearby tree.

"Can you please get me down now!?" cried Turtle. The heiress looked up to find that the sea creature was resting on a rather large tree branch, hanging on for dear life. "I don't really like heights!" Milla sounded off her understanding as she leapt up into the tree. She quickly pulled the creature onto her back before returning to the ground once more.

"Come on Bulma! We're almost there!" The saiyan ran towards the visible beach, leaving the stunned teen behind her. The heiress suddenly shook her head before grabbing at her hair. There was no way Milla was human!

It just wasn't possible for a little girl to be capable of taking down these kinds of opponents. Whatever her grandfather was feeding her must have been the secret to untold strength, otherwise she had no idea where all this power was coming from. Not wanting to be left behind, Bulma quickly sped off after the duo. They reached the ocean with daylight to spare, much to the older teen's relief. Milla set Turtle down in the water, earning a small smile from the creature.

"Please wait here. My master would love to meet you two, especially after all the trouble you went through." Turtle took off into the ocean. Bulma waited for a bit, but then decided to get back on the moped. She turned to see Milla still sitting on the sand.

"Come on Milla." said Bulma. "We can't wait any longer." There was no response, however, irking her slightly. "What are you doing?" The saiyan swung her toes back and forth with her hands in her lap, not even bothering to look back.

"Waiting." answered Milla. The heiress continued to look in the girl's direction as she awaited her arrival. She sighed as she shook her head.

"You're not leaving that spot till he comes back aren't you?" Milla quickly nodded her head in response.

"Nope." Bulma groaned at the pop at the end of the saiyan's response. She dug through her bag, pulling out a small device that resembled a large stopwatch with a green screen. It was the Dragon Radar: an invention of her own making. She made it to help her locate the dragon balls.

She already used it to find the two and five star balls, the very same ones she showed Milla the first day they met. It was also the same device that lead her to Mt. Pazao in the first place. She powered on the device, hoping it still worked after her car took a beating. The device flickered on as it brought up the display, bringing a smile to its creator's face. The screen had four little dots on it to confirm that they had...

Wait, four? She rubbed the screen to ensure that she wasn't seeing things, only for the new dot to move closer to the cluster. "What the…" Anything else she had to say was cut off as Milla jumped to a standing position.

"Look!" The heiress looked up to find that Turtle returned with an old man on his back. He was bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He was wearing some sunglasses, beach clothes, and some sandals. The most peculiar thing he wore was a turtle shell on his back.

Bulma raised her brow at the appearance of this man, unsure of how to read him. He seemed to be wise, yet she had this strange feeling that she should keep an eye on him. The old man walked off Turtle's back, looking over the duo of girls.

"Alright." said the old man. "Which one of you young ladies do I have to thank for helping my turtle?" The creature in question shuffled forward as he looked over the scene. He gestured to Milla with one of his flippers, a smile on his face.

"They both helped to an extent Master Roshi." answered Turtle. "The little one named Milla didn't even offer, she just decided to help me. The older one helped too, but only after Milla gave her the puppy eyes." The old man rubbed his beard in contemplation, recognition visible on his lips.

"That name sounds so familiar. I remember a young student of mine who had a grandchild with that name." Milla's eyes shined like stars, her pupils almost morphing into the symbol themselves.

"You knew Grandpa Gohan!?" shouted Milla. The old man sounded off his surprise as he looked over the young girl. He adjusted his glasses with a toothy grin.

"You're Gohan's kid!? I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby! I remembered the first time I came over to check on him! I was actually shocked to learn that he had any family at all!" Roshi continued to reminisce old times while Milla just listened in with starry eyes.

She wasn't able to get many details about her grandfather's adventures, so it was understandable that she'd react this way. The old man was like an unknown chapter of a book she was desperate to read. Before anything else could be mentioned, however, Bulma sounded off her disinterest.

"I believe you said you'd thank us?" questioned the heiress. "We did save your turtle after all." The old master dropped his fist into his palm, recognition hitting him.

"Ah yes! What to do about that?" He walked back and forth a bit in contemplation, seeming to question his options. He came to a stop as he looked the duo over. 'I wonder…'

A smirk came to his face as he turned to the girls. "Have you ever wanted to fly Milla?" The saiyan girl's famous grin broke out as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah!" replied Milla. The old man seemed pleased by this answer as he took a few steps back. He took in a deep breath as he squatted down.

"Flying Nimbus!" At Roshi's shout, a cloud came down from the sky. It floated before the group, bringing mixed expressions of shock from the traveling duo. For Bulma, this set off so many red flags. There was no way a cloud could be living at all, let alone sentient.

To Milla, it was like something out of the fairy tales her grandfather would read to put her to sleep, or at least what she could remember of them. Noticing the attention he garnered, Master Roshi gestured to the wonder before them. "This is my nimbus. If it finds you pure of heart, it will allow you to soar through the sky upon its back. I'll Show you."

Roshi hopped on it, intending to give the girls a demonstration. To his utter surprise, however, he ended up falling through it instead. His cheeks ran red as he tried to salvage the situation. "Well, I used to be able to fly it. Wonder what I did to make it upset?"

Turtle sent his master a deadpanned look. It was clear to him what the problem was, but it wasn't his place to say. Roshi cleared his throat as his blush finally flushed out. "Anywho, give it a whirl! Not many get a chance like this!"

Milla grinned from ear to ear as she ran for the living cloud. Bulma sounded her apprehension, hoping to save the young monkey girl from hurting her pride. To everyone's surprise however, she was able to stand on the accumulation of moisture with no problem whatsoever. It did tricks for her while she was on it, seeming to purr all the while. The heiress stared in shock as she watched the saiyan pet the cloud.

"Bulma! You gotta try this!" The heiress decided to abandon logic as a grin came upon her face. She leapt forward to ride the cloud, only to fall straight through just like Roshi did. She landed face first, moaning at the feeling on her face.

She raised her head as she spat out some sand. She growled as she looked to the living vehicle. She tried to hop on it again, only to stand with her head sticking out the top. She tried many more times, Milla even getting off so the heiress could have a better time trying. Bulma finally came to a stop as she landed on her rump, watching in frustration as the cloud rubbed itself against its new master.

"Stupid cloud!" roared the genius. "Who needs you anyway!" Roshi laughed for a bit as Bulma rose to her feet.

"I suppose that means I'll have to find something else for you." said Roshi. He rubbed his chin once again in contemplation, unsure of how to handle the situation. A light shone on an object hanging from his neck. The heiress's eyes widened as she connected the dots.

"The three-star dragon ball!" Roshi sounded off his confusion as he lifted the object around his neck. Indeed it was the three star ball, resting within a clam shell necklace. The old man sounded off his confusion as he looked to the bluenette.

"This thing? It washed up on the beach of my island one day. It looked like it wasn't particularly valuable so I placed it in my old necklace." Bulma grinned from ear to ear as she reached out for the object.

"That's perfect! I'll take it!" It was almost within her grasp, until Roshi pulled the object away.

"Now hold on now! Why should I give this to you? I'm afraid I'll need a little more… convincing after that kind of reaction." Bulma cursed herself as the old man began to ponder over the item. She really needed to get her impulses under control.

On Roshi's end, he had a few thoughts run through his mind. There were many ways he could go about this situation, most moving in his favor. His face began to redden as he seemed to get an idea. Before he could enact his bribe, however, Milla grabbed his arm.

"Please Mr. Roshi?" asked Milla. The master was ready to tell the girl off, only to note the look in her eyes. "We need it to bring Grandpa back." He was taken aback by this declaration, actually stepping back a few times in shock.

"Wait, what do you mean? What's this about bringing him back?" Milla rubbed her arm as she looked away from the man.

"A big monster killed him one night after I disobeyed his biggest rule. I had no hope until Bulma arrived yesterday. The dragon balls can bring him back, so I need to have it! Please Mr. Roshi!" Milla pulled out all the stops using her puppy eyes once again.

Roshi couldn't say no to that face. It was the same one she used all those years ago to get him to sneak her some sweets when Gohan wasn't looking. Make no mistake, he wasn't some crooked old man in spite of his thought process. The big news compounded the effect, causing the old man to groan in defeat.

"Dang it! Those eyes are powerful! All right, here." He pulled the orb out of the necklace before extending it to Bulma. "If it's for a cause such as that, then I guess I'll part with it."

The heiress happily received the orb, smirking in excitement as she held it up into the light. Four down, three to go! Milla cheered in glee as she raised her arms in the air.

"Yay! That leaves... Uh..." Milla counted her fingers, then looked at Bulma. "What number comes after two again?" The heiress sounded off her disappointment as she rubbed her temples.

"Three Milla," replied Bulma. "Three more to go. I really need to get you a math book." The monkey girl seemed to miss the last comment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah! See ya later Mr. Roshi!" Milla hopped on her cloud, urging it to fly forward. Bulma quickly placed the new Dragon Ball with the others before riding off after her companion. Roshi stood still for a moment, sighing as he watched the girls disappear into the distance.

"Thwarted again!" shouted the old coot. "I must be getting old! It took one look from Milla to pull me out of my train of thought." He looked downcast as he looked to the sand. Turtle rubbed his head against the man's leg, knowing full well what was going on in his mind.

The old master shook his head as he steeled his resolve. "Shame about Gohan though. He was a good kid, and one heck of a grandfather. Come on Turtle! I've got exercise videos awaitin'."

The reptile sounded off his disappointment as he turned to the ocean once more. He allowed the old man a few minutes to think before he climbed on his back. The creature took off into the water, leaving the beach behind them. Unbeknownst to those involved, a yellow plane flew overhead. The two thugs within kept their eyes on the trail, poised to strike at any moment.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter! I figured it would be good to add in the incidents with the bear and the pterodactyl just to show Bulma how strong Milla was. I also noticed that there was a lot of errors from where I was first starting out, so those definitely needed to change. It also felt important to show the duo actually bonding as well as Bulma's attempts to modernize the hermit girl. Whether she will succeed or not remains to be seen.**

**In any case, what did you think of the chapter? Did you like the changes made? How did you like Milla's discovery of the below the belt trick? Remember to read and review, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


	3. Oolong the Terrible! The Wild Nimbus!

**Here we are again! I know it's been a while, but life decided to pile up on me. First COVID hit, then college went to entirely online. You would think that last part made things easier, but online college is nothing to sneeze at! Finally, however, I was able to get over my writer's block (partially) and I've got a brand new updated chapter ready for ya.**

**With that out of the way, let's get started! I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters involved. I do own OC characters, concepts, objects and attacks. If I actually owned any of the stuff I write fanfictions for I'd be a millionaire. Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_September 5, Age 749, Aru Village._

Milla soared through the air as she sat atop her Flying Nimbus, recently gifted to her by Master Roshi. She had nothing against Bulma's vehicles, but there was just something different about flying around on the magical creature. The wind in the air beat anything she had ever felt back on the ground. The hairs on her tail prickled as the cool breeze blew over them. She took in a deep breath, sighing in bliss.

Her ear twitched as she heard someone call her name. She looked down to see that Bulma had stopped along the road. The voice called out again, this time more distinguishable. The saiyan smirked as she patted the cloud. The being flew its rider down towards the ground, the girl laughing as they spun around a few times.

"Having fun there Milla?" questioned Bulma. The teen watched as the younger girl finally came to a stop. It was very clear that the cloud was one of the best gifts she had ever received. Milla waved at her companion with a huge grin.

"It's the best feeling in the world Bulma!" cried the young girl. "The only time I ever felt winds this strong is when I climbed Mt. Pazao! You've gotta try it!" The bluenette frowned as she shook her head.

"Did you forget that the stupid thing won't even let me try? It's so picky that it doesn't even like me." The saiyan tilted her head as she looked down at her steed. She smirked as she got an idea.

"Maybe if you hold onto me, it'll let you ride!" The heiress was about to retort that idea when her brain went to work. It was a living being if its personality was anything to go by. The plan might just be crazy enough to work. Bulma sighed as she shook her head.

"What do I got to lose?" The teen grabbed Milla's hand as she made her way up, scared that she would fall through like last time. To her surprise, however, a fluffy push met her weight. She couldn't believe her eyes as she now stood on the cloud. She quickly moved a hand to the younger girl's shoulder before sitting down.

The Nimbus was not unlike a comfy couch cushion, only airier and softer. It was surreal feeling cold air run exactly where she was sitting, but it wasn't a discomforting feeling. Milla rubbed the cloud, earning a crackling in response.

"Take it slow for Bulma please. It's her first time flying." Bulma doubted the creature understood the girl, seeing as it had shown no signs of sapience. The creature suddenly burst off, eliciting a yelp from the teen. For the first time in a long time Bulma would've been happy to be proven wrong.

The creature pulled off the same maneuvers as it did before, earning a scream of terror from the heiress. "I said nice and easy Nimbus!" The cloud did not oblige the command as it underwent a loopty loop. Bulma cried out in fear as the creature continued to perform its tricks. The heiress kicked at the creature's sides, not at all pleased by the show.

"Get me down! I've had it with this thing!" Milla sighed in disappointment, shaking her head as she rubbed the cloud's front. The mass of liquid came to the ground, exactly where it had left the bluenette before. Said teen fell on her rear as she let go of the younger girl.

The heiress growled as she scooted away from the cloud. "I think I'll just use technology from now on. Magical creatures and I do not go hand in hand. I'm a woman of science." The saiyan looked away as she hopped off the creature.

"I'm sorry Bulma." This apology got the teen's attention, seeing as the tone was unusual for her. She looked over to Milla, noting the sad smile on her face. "Thanks for the ride Nimbus. I'll call if I need anything."

The cloud seemed to be neutral to the gratitude as it flew off into the sky. Bulma looked to the saiyan girl as she walked down the road. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that she had made a mistake somewhere, especially if the usually chipper girl wasn't calling her along. The teen took a deep breath as she walked over to her vehicle. She pulled out the dragon radar, hoping for some good news.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a separate dot on the screen. There was another Dragon Ball nearby! She looked to the depressed younger girl with a huge grin.

"There's one close by Milla!" The younger girl suddenly turned around, the normal smile soon returning to her face. The duo hopped onto the bike before driving towards the signal's origin. The girls rode on for quite a while until they came across a small sign.

"Aru Vi… Villa… Village! Aru Village Town Limits!" Bulma smiled as she looked back at the saiyan.

"Nice job Milla. You're getting better at reading." Milla rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, blushing at the praise. The duo quickly put away their gear before walking up to the area. It was one of those small towns, so it was normal for it to be somewhat quiet.

That was exactly what the problem was, however. Everything was too quiet, even for the aforementioned scenario. The whole place seemed to be a ghost town, the only noise coming from the wind itself. There were no people out on the streets, reminiscent of one of those old western films. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound moved throughout the area.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in a while." Bulma looked to the younger girl, shock clearly present on her face.

"We just ate thirteen minutes ago! I made you a big breakfast and everything!" The saiyan sighed as she rubbed her arm.

"I know, but I really am hungry." The teen shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Milla had to be the only kid who could eat more than any adult she knew.

"Let's find the dragon ball. Then we can eat… again." The saiyan girl danced in place giddily for a moment before running into the town. She quickly ran up to the first house she saw.

She knocked on the door, hoping for a response. Bulma looked at her with a frown. "This place is abandoned Milla. There's no one here, so you don't have to knock." The little girl shook her head in denial as she reached for the door knob.

"Yes I do. Grandpa told me always knock before you enter someone else's home. I don't wanna be rude." Milla opened the door, a huge smile on her face. "Hello!"

She felt a hard pain on top of her head as something came down upon her. Bulma could only back up in horror as she saw the axe lodged into the girl's head. She screamed bloody murder, causing a man backed up in fright. He released the axe, slowly looking to his hands in terror.

"What have I done!?" cried the man. A low growling started to fill the air as Milla stood in place. The axe slowly slid off her head, revealing that the blade had warped instead of carrying out its deed. The girl continued to have her head down as the man began to shake in fear. She suddenly raised her head and… began to bawl.

Finally broken from her stupor, Bulma ran to the young girl's side. She cooed a few times as she tried to calm down her companion. Milla began to sniffle as she rubbed at her eyes.

"He bopped me on da head! Grandpa said people were nice when ya knocked!" The man's jaw hanged wide open as he looked upon the scene, surprised that his accidental victim was still alive. The heiress growled as she looked to the attacker.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" roared the teen. The man backed up, frightened by the bluenette's rage. He soon found himself being smacked atop the head with a frying pan courtesy of the same girl. "Start explaining now before I give you another one!" The man waved his hands defensively, not wanting to be hit again.

"I… I thought one of you was Oolong!" cried the man in fear. He narrowed his eyes as he looked to the bluenette. "What are you two doing out on your own anyway!?" Bulma growled as she raised the makeshift weapon again, her eyes giving off the illusion of being set ablaze.

"Who the heck is Oolong and why would they be a little girl!? What kind of sick place is this!?" Milla sniffled as she rubbed at the place on her head, wincing as she felt the spot a few times. Doors began to open around the entire town in response to all the commotion. People began to exit the buildings as they cautiously approached the building.

"Have you never heard of Oolong the terrible?" asked the man. He then took in their appearances, quickly putting two and two together. "You two aren't from around here. Of course you wouldn't have heard of that monster." Before Bulma could inquire any further, a familiar rumble filled the air.

The whole village shook at the sound, some shouting Oolong's name in fear. Bulma sighed as she looked to the still upset saiyan. She then gained a vengeful smile as she looked to the man.

"I hope you're a good cook, cause you owe my friend for that attack to the head." The man quickly nodded his head, laughing nervously as he stood up. The villagers looked his way as he gave off a nervous laughter.

"Just a misunderstanding folks!" cried the man. "We have guests today, so let's show them how we welcome good people!" The town began to calm down at this declaration, a few smiling at the prospect of a good feast. Milla also perked up, patting her stomach in anticipation. It didn't take long for the people to set up the feast, and an even shorter time elapsed before everyone dug in.

The saiyan's eyes sparkled as she looked over the dining table. She had never seen such delicious looking dishes before! Even Bulma seemed surprised by the amount of food that was around them. The man from before stood in silence as he blessed over the food. He smiled as he said the three words that Milla had waited to hear since she saw the arrangement. "Dig in everyone!"

Unable to grab her in time, Bulma was forced to watch as the younger girl began to grab at the food she found most appealing. In other words, she grabbed two or three of everything. The heiress cringed as she watched her companion carry a large bowl over to a separate table. The people couldn't help but watch in concern as Milla began to devour the food that was on her plate. There was a moment where she had to pound her chest, but it went by as quickly as it came. Deciding to change the subject, Bulma looked to the group at her table.

"So… what's up with this Oolong guy?" The question caused many of the people to become uncomfortable, even more so than when the saiyan began gorging on her food. It was as if the people were afraid to even mutter his name. The man from earlier took a deep breath as he looked to the older guest.

"Oolong is a shapeshifter that recently came into the area. He's been terrorizing the people for months. He has kidnapped three of the village's young girls, and I fear my daughter will be next. With the power and forms earned him the title of 'The Terrible' no one has been able to defeat him." The heiress gulped as she looked over to Milla.

She was currently playing with one of the village girls, though it was clear she had heard the explanation. No wonder the people were so jumpy around here. It didn't excuse the man's actions, mind you, but it was enough to earn her forgiveness. The saiyan girl scoffed as she looked towards her current playmate.

"This Oolong sounds like a creep," grumbled Milla. "If Grandpa were here, he'd give him what for." Her playmate seemed to doubt her, but the girl nodded her head none the less.

"Uh huh," half agreed the other girl. "I'm actually scared that he might come for me next. Most of my friends were taken by him. I miss them so much, and the chief's daughter Pochawompa is rumored to be his next target." Milla could see the sadness in the little girl's eyes.

It was something she would sometimes find looking back at her in the mirror whenever the day of her Grandfather's death came around. She clenched her fist as she looked down at the ground. Bulma decided to change the subject to something more important in her mind.

"So have you guys seen an amber colored orb anywhere?" questioned the heiress. She pulled out one of the dragon balls in their possession. "It'll look something like this, only a different amount of stars." An elderly woman stood up from her table, reaching into her purse with a smile.

"I have one right here," answered the woman. She held the six-star dragon ball in her hand. "This orb has been in my family for generations." The heiress smirked as she gestured to the orb.

"May we please have it? It's kinda important." The old woman seemed to be appalled as she protectively held the artifact back.

"I just told you that it's been with my family for generations! Why should I let you have it?" Bulma snapped her fingers in response as she looked down at the ground. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. She heard the sound of a chair scooting as she looked back towards the woman.

"Cause we're gonna stop that creepy Oolong!" shouted Milla. The villagers gasped at girl's statement. Bulma facepalmed as she slowly turned towards her companion. She had to pick now to do this kind of thing again.

"Milla, this isn't a turtle that needs to get back to the ocean," began the heiress. "This is a dangerous shapeshifter that can turn into anything and anyone. I don't think the bear was comparable to this." The people were once again lost in shock as they looked between the two girls. The saiyan crossed her arms as she looked her companion in the eye.

"We have to help them. They shouldn't have to be afraid to walk outside their homes. If it helps us get the dragon ball, then that's great too." Bulma gave Milla a hardened frown, not at all pleased with the idea. She knew if she said no, however, that she'd fall prey to Milla's dreaded puppy eyes.

"Alright. If we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to put forth the effort since you're so intent on helping. You have to give this your all and do whatever it takes. Can you follow along with my plan?" The saiyan nodded in response.

"Yes." The next thing Milla knew, she was in some weird outfit that looked like the one the little village girl wore. She felt kind of weird wearing the outfit, rolling her shoulder in order to adjust to the experience. She had some trouble moving in it, meaning that it definitely wasn't good for fighting. "Why am I wearing this again?"

"You're gonna lure out Oolong disguised as Pochawompa. Once he takes you, we'll follow him back to where ever he takes the girls." Milla crossed her arms as she shook her head.

"I could just fight him when he gets here. It's not like he could be tougher than the bear bandit." Bulma hummed in response as she rubbed her chin.

"Well… I guess if you used your Flying Nimbus you could…" The saiyan suddenly had a downcast look as she let her arms fall to her side. The heiress instantly took note of this, likening it to the face she had during their flight.

"It's okay. I'll do the dress thing." Bulma sighed as she shook her head. That tore it; something was up.

"Okay. What's wrong with you?" The younger girl's eyes widened as she quickly fixed her posture.

"N…nothin's wrong! I just decided to change my mind's all!" The bluenette rolled her eyes as she sent her friend a deadpanned look. She now knew very well that Milla wasn't a good liar.

"Milla. You may be a living supergirl, but you're a terrible liar. Just yesterday you couldn't get off of that cloud, even to come inside for bed. Tell me what's wrong." Milla let her face soften as she looked away from the older girl.

"You didn't like the cloud. You said you didn't want to ride it anymore, so I can't ride it either." Bulma sighed as she shook her head, holding her hand against her forehead. Now she understood where she went wrong earlier. She had completely forgot that the saiyan was a very impressionable child, something she had picked up on during their time in the capsule house.

"Milly, you don't have to stop riding the Nimbus just because I don't like riding it." The smaller girl perked up as she looked to her companion. "You don't just stop doing something you like because a friend doesn't want to. It's okay to be different." Milla smiled as she played with the rim of her costume.

It was honestly a relief to hear those words. She didn't like the idea of never flying again. Thinking about it, she should probably apologize to Nimbus later. A thought ran through Milla's head as she let her smile grow. She let go of the fabric as she looked up to Bulma, a determined sparkle visible in her eyes.

"Still, this is something you wanted me to do. I may not like wearing a dress, but it's not something that's gonna hurt me. You tried flying on Nimbus, so it's my turn to try your plan." The heiress nodded her head in acceptance. Before anything else could be said, a cry rang throughout the village.

"Oolong is coming!" cried the chief. "Hide yer children! The terrible shapeshifter is on his way!" The girls' faces hardened as they looked to the exit. Now was the time to put their plan into action.

Milla took a deep breath as she walked outside. She rolled her shoulders once more, hoping to be loose when the battle began. She stood in the middle of the street, waiting for Oolong. A tumbleweed rolled past her as she tapped her foot.

'How long does it take for a shapeshifter that can turn into pretty much anything to get here? I was honestly hoping for a good fight.' The saiyan child yawned as she closed her eyes, unaware of the shadow that covered her.

"Well, well," began a new voice. "What do we have here?" Milla turned to find what looked to be a large red demon in a white tuxedo. "What's a fine young maiden like you doing out here? Could you perhaps be Pochawompa, the maiden I seek?"

Milla took a step back in surprise, not expecting the appearance her opponent would take. The villagers had the right to be scared of the tuxedo wearing creature. He was a huge demon! Her grandpa had always warned her that demons were terrible beings to be around. The very sight of this being drove her to fear, but it also brought about a form of excitement from deep within her.

If what Grandpa Gohan said was true, then she was in for the fight of her life. Taking note of the girl's frightened expression, the demon cleared his throat. "I see that I'm scaring you. Let me try something a little more appealing." As soon as he said that he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Milla covered her eyes in order to avoid getting debris in them. The smoke finally began to dissipate, revealing a new shadow in its midst. Bulma gasped at the demon's new appearance, hearts forming where her eyes once were. Before the saiyan now stood a prince in shining armor. It was like something out of a fairytale, bringing about a considerable amount of drool from the teen.

She had never seen such a handsome man in her life. His defined manly features, his regal attire, his bold and beautiful eyes. Never had she wanted something so bad as she wanted him. She ran out the door and jumped in his arms, completely throwing the plan out of whack. The prince, presumedly Oolong, looked to the newcomer with widened eyes.

'What!?' thought the man in shock. His jaw slacked downwards as he watched the bluenette approach. 'Where did this gorgeous woman come from?! Where's she been all my life!?' The bluenette suddenly leapt into the creature's arms, forcing him to drop his flowers as he took deep breaths.

"Take me back to your castle handsome!" cried Bulma. "Let me be your queen!" Oolong suddenly had what Milla would describe as a strange smile on his now reddened face.

"Okay!" shouted the shapeshifter. He quickly carried his new queen over to a nearby vehicle, taking off and leaving the town behind. Milla stood in silence, her head down as she processed what just happened. The townsfolk watched on in confusion as the girl began to growl. She pulled the pink cloth off her hair before throwing it to the ground.

"I wore this stupid outfit for nothing!?" roared the girl. "I couldn't even fight in this thing!" Milla ran for the house with her regular clothes, quickly changing out of the accursed dress. She quickly ran after the vehicle, her Power Pole at the ready. She soon caught sight of the vehicle, Bulma clearly visible from the rear view mirror. The saiyan growled as she aimed her weapon at the ground.

"So… you got a name sugar? I assume it's something exotic with how beautiful you are." The bluenette giggled as she held her hands up to her face.

"It's Bulma," replied the heiress. The man tightened his lips as he tried to reign in his surprise. It took everything in his power not to look judgmentally at the girl beside him. He soon felt something deep in him, causing him to pale slightly.

'Crap! I gotta get back before this dame sees the real me!' He cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "That's a nice name. Maybe when we get back we can curl up to a nice movie and…"

Before he could finish, Milla landed on the window of the car. Both occupants screamed in terror as the driver tried to shake the attacker off. The saiyan breathed deeply on the glass, causing moisture to accumulate on it. "Get off ya brat! I already got a winner today!"

"Give back the girls and my friend!" demanded Milla. "If you don't I'll give a whoopin' that'll make my Grandpa proud!" The shapeshifter growled at the intruder, before smirking diabolically. He slammed the breaks, sending the girl flying forward. He took off once more, leaving his opponent to tumble across the ground.

"Milla!" cried Bulma in shock. She growled as she looked to the "prince." "That's it! Stop this thing RIGHT NOW!" The villain erupted in a puff of smoke, transforming into a werewolf.

"I SWEAR IF SOMEONE YELLS AT ME ONE MORE TIME…" began the shapeshifter. He took deep breaths as he tried to regain his composure. He glared at the bluenette with a slight snarl. "You don't have a say in what happens anymore, Princess. You belong to the Mighty Oolong now."

Bulma reached into her pocket, only to find it empty. She cursed at her luck, remembering that she left her pistol back with the villagers. She gulped as she saw the pearly white fangs that her captive bore. She went to open the door, only for the wolfman to increase the speed of the drive. She rolled out the window as much as it would go, the device seemingly broken at the halfway period.

"Milla! Help!" The saiyan girl slowly rose in response to the cry, coughing dust out of her lungs. She watched as the dust cloud of Oolong's vehicle began to disappear with the horizon. She growled as she ran to try and follow the vehicle.

In spite of her ability to chase after running deer, however, she soon found that she just wasn't fast enough to even follow the pace of a car. She came to a stop as the dust continued to kick up. Her eyes narrowed in anger, only to return to form as a thought crossed her mind. She honestly should've thought of this sooner. She took in a deep breath as she turned her head to the sky.

"NIMBUS!" cried the girl. In the blink of an eye the golden cloud swirled down from the sky. It rubbed against its newest rider a few times before stopping before her. Milla leapt onto the magical cumulus, her signature weapon at the ready. "Bulma's in trouble! Go!"

A thunderous rumble emanated from the cloud as it suddenly took off in a burst of speed. The world zoomed past the duo as lightning seemed to form behind Nimbus. A large castle soon came into view, the fortress carrying a dark and gloomy look. Milla patted the top of the cloud, her eyes narrowing in anticipation. "Down there!"

Nimbus did as commanded, spiraling towards the ground much like last time. It came to a screeching halt, a few bolts of electricity hitting the ground below it. The saiyan dismounted her ride, giving it a soft rub. She yipped as a bit of static shocked her, but she quickly recovered as she gave her ride a soft smile. "Thanks for the help Nimbus! I'll call you later!"

The cloud rose into the sky once more, leaving its rider by herself. She turned towards the building as a familiar cry rang out. "BULMA!" Milla wasted no time, pointing the end of her weapon at the drawbridge of the castle. "Power Pole Extend!"

The red staff shot forward at its wielder's command, reaching just the right length to be at the chains of the bridge. With a hardy swing, Milla broke the chains into pieces. The wooden walkway fell to the ground with a mighty thud, shaking the area in its wake. "Oolong! Let Bulma and the girls go or else!"

Silence reigned over the area, not a single animal uttering a breath. The saiyan was about to walk into the building when another thud rocked the area. A huge hand grabbed the side of the entrance, dragging a figure forward. A massive beast with an equally grotesque mouth stood before the girl, glaring down at her. The beast growled as it rubbed its stomach.

"You think you can take my brides from me: the Great and Mighty Oolong!?" asked the monster. "You're just a little girl. I bet you're just jealous that I chose the woman instead of you." Milla spun her staff in her grip, quickly taking a fighting stance.

"I could care less about that Ugly! What did you do with Bulma!?" Oolong chuckled to himself, a red flush appearing on his surprisingly small cheeks.

"You mean the dame? She wouldn't play nice so I had her thrown in the dungeon. She's feisty, but she'll make a great bride once my minions break her." The saiyan's face twisted in rage as she aimed her weapon at the beast. Without so much as a word uttered, the Power Pole extended to strike Oolong in the head.

Milla quickly leapt back as her special weapon returned to form. The villain growled as he rubbed the spot on his forehead. "THAT'S IT! LITTLE GIRL OR NOT, I'M GONNA TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" At this declaration he ran at the saiyan, his mouth wide open.

It was clear by this very action that Oolong meant to swallow her whole. Not looking to become monster chow, Milla quickly leapt into the air. She whacked the monster in the top of its cranium with her trusty staff, using the momentum to vault over him. She spun a bit as her opponent continued past her.

"Power Poll Extend!" The wooden weapon did as told, striking Oolong in the rear on during one of the flips. The beast yelped in pain, rubbing his posterior a few times. He quickly turned towards the aggressor, a look of absolute rage on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU SMACK THE BUTT OF…" His roar was cut off as the Power Pole struck him in the cheek. Milla spun the staff around a few more times, repeatedly striking her opponent. The beast snarled at the girl, quickly changing in a puff of smoke. A bull appeared from the debris, his horns pointed forward as he rushed the child.

Milla vaulted over the villain once again, smacking him in the butt once more. She continued to do this as Oolong tried to gore her again and again. She would occasionally smack him in the head if he was unlucky. Tired of this back and forth, Oolong took on his werewolf form. He dodged the next smack as he went in for a punch.

He smirked as he felt the hit connect, looking his opponent in the eye. His own orbs widened as she watched him hold back his attack with an open hand. Milla slightly tossed the Power Pole into the air before decking Oolong in the schnoz. She punched him in the gut twice before grabbing at his leg. She spun the dog man around a few times, earning a scream of terror from him.

She quickly let go, sending the beast flying into a huge rock. He groaned in pain as he slid down the hard surface. Oolong woozily stood to his feet, turning towards the girl in a drunken movement. "Cease this nonsense now or I'll turn into… into a dragon!" This intimidation attempt had the opposite result, much to the wolf man's fear, as Milla's eyes sparkled.

"You can turn into a dragon? Cool! I wanna see." Oolong nearly landed on his head again in disbelief. He didn't expect her to believe his fib.

The villain smirked as a devious thought crossed his mind. All he had to do was transform into a dragon and… He held his gut in utter discomfort, mentally cursing himself. White smoke engulfed the beast. In its place stood a humanoid pig wearing a green military esc outfit. He huffed and puffed out of exhaustion as he looked at his opponent.

"Heh… heh. Roar." An awkward silence filled the air as a breeze blew between them. Milla suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, a squeal filling the air. Oolong found himself at the mercy of the girl as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Piggy!" The pork in question tried to fight his way out of the girl's grasp, only to wheeze as she squeezed tighter. "Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" She squeezed his cheeks as he tried to escape.

He squealed as he desperately tried to free himself from her innocent affection. He continued to cry out as the saiyan pulled and squeezed him. Bulma ran out of the castle, a worried look on her face.

"Milla!" shouted the heiress. "I heard a squeal! Are you…" Her words died in her throat as she saw the scene before her. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her little friend pull a running Oolong along by his collar.

"Bulma! You're okay! I thought they were torturing ya in the dungeon!" Bulma furrowed her brow as she looked over the saiyan.

"What? Is that what he told you? The only tortures in that building are the spoilt brats this porkchop turned the girls into." Seeming to ignore the last bit of snark, Milla continued to squeeze Oolong in her grasp.

"Can we keep him? Please? I promise I'll take care of him and everything!" She unleashed the puppy eyes, hoping to succeed like the past few times. Oolong looked to the older girl with a pleading look of his own.

"Save me!" cried Oolong in despair. Bulma seemed to contemplate the options, only to grin evilly at the duo. She knew that this would be the ultimate revenge on him for tricking her into falling for him. Plus, 'she just couldn't say no to such a heartfelt request.' In reality her decision was only based off vengeance.

"Sure Milla." replied Bulma. "I think it's a wonderful idea." Milla's eyes lit up with stars as she squeezed Oolong even tighter.

"Yay!" shouted the saiyan. Oolong quaked in fear as he felt his bones nearly pop. He was stuck with a girl who could literally love him to death. This was not what he wanted!

"No!" cried Oolong. When the villagers arrived, they found all the girls Oolong took were actually well taken care of. After a stern scolding the girls quickly returned to normal… for the most part. As per the deal, they gave Bulma and Milla the dragon ball. Only two more mystical orbs to go.

Oolong tried to sneak off a worried look on his face. He was caught by Milla who held him above her head. "Put me down! I will not be carted around like a stuffed animal!" He tried turning into a huge bear, but Milla still held him with ease.

She shook him as she ran for the Flying Nimbus. All the shaking made him turn back to normal, a queasiness hitting his stomach. Milla hopped on the cloud, making sure to keep a good hold on her "new piggy."

"Hold on or else you'll fall off!" shouted Milla. She rubbed the Nimbus, an excited smile on her face. "GO NIMBUS!" Oolong screamed as he did as he was told. Bulma followed along on her bike, hoping to keep up with the duo.

The man with the hatchet watched the group take their leave, Pochawompa by his side. It still seemed so unreal to them, especially how fast the situation was resolved. The young girl looked up to her father with a thoughtful expression.

"Those people were weird Papa," admitted Pochawompa. "I know they saved us from Oolong, but I've never seen anyone like Son Milla. I didn't know girl's could have monkey tails." Her father chuckled in response, waving his finger at her.

"Now, now Pochawompa," scolded the adult. "That's no way to talk about new friends. Sure they may have been different, but no two people on Earth are exactly the same. Imagine if you were the first non-animalistic person a dog-man saw." The child hummed as she rubbed her chin, seeming to contemplate the answer.

"Excuse me," interrupted a new voice. The family turned around to see a robed figure behind them, his head obscured by a hood. "I don't mean to intrude but I couldn't help overhearing something about a girl with a monkey tail. Could you fill me in on that?" The father smiled as he looked to the stranger, rubbing the back of his head.

"You must have just got into town. You missed quite the story there stranger! Would you like to have dinner with the rest of us while I share?" The young man lowered his hood, revealing his short, spiky black hair. He smiled as he took a polite bow.

"I would be delighted to." The boy lifted his head to look at his host, his friendly smile still present. "Please, tell me more about this 'Son Milla.'"

* * *

**And that's that! I really enjoy expanding and adding to the old chapters. I didn't realize how much I was missing until I actually read through each episode plot. Now that I know how it all works, I'll better be able to write each bit! I especially liked adding more combat into the mix.**

**Anywho, what did you guys think of the chapter? Did you like the changes made from the original series and the original fanfic? How about that mysterious individual? Let me know what you think and I'll try to answer ASAP! This is Inkaliber, signing out.**


End file.
